It All Started With The Council
by Destined Darkness
Summary: Indeed it did! Parody MSN style. The dangers of joining groups on MSN. I suck at writing summaries mainly because i can't be bothered writing them, don't judge a book by it's cover. MWAHAHAHA! Read if you wish and Review. Lol wow you can say a lot in this
1. The Counsil of Elrond

Yeah i am still writing 'not what you wanted' but i am bored and my muse for that story is away right now, soo...

Hehe parody thing for LotR! Written in MSN style, (which i do not own, nor ever will own, along with the LotR stuff) The idea is from my group convo with friends, yeah, anyway

I apologize for anything you may find insulting about this story, (though i don't know why you would, i mean, you're not the characters in the story)

Rating: Dunno if I should raise it, because I don't know how bad my mind is gonna get, it's being unleashed.

* * *

The counsel of Elrond-MSN

_Legolas Thranduilion, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo Baggins, Elrond Peredhil, Strider, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf the Grey, signed into the group convo 'The counsel of Elrond'_

_Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck, Samwise signed into the group convo, 'Secretly hiding at counsel of Elrond' _

Elrond Peredhil said: "Friends from distant lands, we are gathered here to decide the fate of Middle Earth"

_Legolas Thranduilion, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo Baggins, Strider, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf the Grey are writing_

Legolas Thranduilion said: "Hey look I can change my font to symbols"

_Gimli son of Gloin is writing_

Gimli son of Gloin said: "Well that proves how wise elves are"

_Legolas Thranduilion, Elrond Peredhil are writing_

Legolas Thranduilion said: "Hey, Elves are wise, wiser than dwarves"

Elrond Peredhil said: "I knew inviting that dwarf was a mistake"

_Legolas Thranduilion is writing_

Legolas Thranduilion said: "You think?"

Gandalf the Grey said: "Can we get back on topic now?"

Elrond Peredhil said: "Yes"

"The ring must be destroyed"

Boromir of Gondor said: "Aren't I supposed to talk about Gondor and honor now?"

Strider said: "Boromir as much as I love Gondor, with all its perks and things, we do not need to hear about your love of it, we need to get this over with so that Ada *coughs* Lord Elrond can allow us to eat"

Legolas Thranduilion said: "Agreed"

Bilbo Baggins said: "Dunadan speaks the truth"

Gimli son of Gloin said: "Get on with it then Elrond"

Elrond Peredhil said: "That's Lord Elrond, Gimli, _Lord _Elrond; I didn't create my own realm just so I could live in a fancy house"

_Gandalf the Grey, Strider are writing_

Gandalf the Grey said: "Elrond! For Valar's sake just continue"

Strider said: "I now see where Dan and Ro get that from, I thought they were just doing it too annoy me, boy was I wrong"

_Dan, Ro were added to the group convo_

Dan said: "Hey Estel! We are Elves remember? We know everything! We shall get you back for that!"

Ro said: "Dan is seconded"

Strider said: "As much as I love you brothers, this was a secret meeting"

Dan: "Which we have been invited into, Adar accepted our request to join the group"

Ro: "*cough* Burn *cough*"

Elrond Peredhil: "Did you three get injured or poisoned lately?"

_Ro, Dan, Strider are writing_

Ro: "No! Why?"

Dan: "Not that I know of"

Strider: "No, that was Frodo remember?"

_Frodo Baggins just sent a wink, play wink_

"_I will kill you Long-shanks" _

Ro: "Hey I like that! Where'd you get it?"

Frodo: "Internet!"

Ro: "Oh!"

Elrond: "So why are you and Ro coughing, Estel?"

Strider: "No reason"

Elrond: "Uh-huh"

Gandalf: "Back on topic!"

Elrond: "Right! The ring must be destroyed; one of you must do this"

_Dan, Ro left the convo_

Strider: "Excuse me for a moment"

_Strider's status is now busy_

_Strider joined Ro and Dan in a separate convo_

Strider: "Haha! Told you I was better than you! Told you! And you coulda said bye"

Ro: "Eh"

Dan: "Eh"

Strider: "You guys are no fun; I'm going back to the other convo"

_Strider left the convo_

_Strider's status is now Available_

Legolas: "Umm Estel…? Arwen might not like that so much, tis misleading"

Strider: "What? Oh…! Err! Nothing I can do about that, the others are worse"

Elrond: "*sigh* This is getting us nowhere"

Frodo: "If I agree to destroy the ring can we go eat?"

Elrond: "Yes"

Frodo: "Then I will take the ring, though I will most likely get injured, lost, upset and lose my mind along the way, I will take it"

Gandalf: "I shall help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins"

Legolas: "You have my bow"

Estel: "Hey I was meant to go first"

Legolas: "You snooze you lose"

Gimli: "You have my axe"

Estel: "Oh, now that was just uncalled for Gimli"

Gimli: "Sorry Lad"

Boromir: "You carry the fate of us all little one"

Estel: "Hey that wasn't even agreeing to go"

_Sam leaves group 'Secretly hiding at counsel of Elrond'_

Sam: "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me"

_Merry leaves group 'Secretly hiding at counsel of Elrond'_

Merry: "Nor me"

_Pippin leaves group 'Secretly hiding at counsel of Elrond'_

Pippin: "Hey how come I'm last? I'm going too"

Merry: "Sorry Pip"

Estel: "Seriously, now I'm last?"

Elrond: "You going or not Estel?"

Estel: "*sigh* I'll go"

Elrond: "Good! Nine walkers, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"

Pippin: "That's brilliant and all Elrond, but I do not know where we are going nor what we are doing, but I do know that I am hungry, I also know that Frodo agreed to go if we could eat, well why are we not eating?"

Gimli: "The lad has a good case"

Elrond: "You may go"

_Legolas, Gandalf, Estel, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Elrond, Bilbo left the convo._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey if you think all the one liners where odd to read, imagine typing them, all the repetition. Strider is now called Estel, Legolas Thranduilion is now Legolas, Gandalf the Grey is now Gandalf, and i think you guessed the rest. I am not putting the ... said: thing in next time k? It's just so err to write_

_I shall prob update this later on tonight or tomorr...oh wait i am having friends over tomorrow, well possibly when they leave, okay Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out and cold_


	2. It's better than Sky!

No Beta, am extremely tired, sick and struggling to breath, so yeah

Update sometime when i get around to it.

Thanks to those who reviewed, i appreciate it

* * *

Walking

_Legolas, Gandalf, Estel, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry signed into the group convo 'The fellowship of the ring'_

Legolas: "You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I HATE WALKING"

Estel: "Wow it only took me about… all my life to get you to say that"

Legolas: "Shut up smelly Human"

Estel: "Prissy, stubborn Elf"

Boromir: "Not again!"

Gandalf: "I'm afraid so Boromir"

Boromir: "Stupid, stupid Boromir, you just had to agree to go"

_Estel sent a wink_

"_I'm Legolas; I'm a stubborn, prissy, Elf-prince"_

_Legolas sent a wink_

"_I'm Aragorn; I'm the heir of Isildur, the adopted son of Lord Elrond and a stupid smelly Human"_

Gandalf: "Legolas! Estel! Don't make me drag your father's into this"

_Legolas and Estel sent a wink_

"_I'm Gandalf; I'm a wizard, I'm smart and have magic, whatever that is, I'm wise, yet stupid and I love the hobbit's weed"_

Gandalf: "That's it!"

_Elrond, Thranduil king of Mirkwood joined the group 'The Fellowship of the Ring'_

Thranduil king of Mirkwood: "Elrond you idiot, I don't want to be in this convo"

Elrond: "I didn't bring us into this convo, you stupid wood-elf"

Thranduil: "Oh! Really? Well why are we here then?"

Estel: "No you stupid Prince, I didn't cause that cave-in, you did"

Legolas: "Idiot Human, you were the one who shouted at the top of your lungs"

Estel: "You know full well that wasn't my fault"

Gandalf: "My old friends! That's *points to arguing sons* why I made you join the group. Do something!"

Thranduil: "Why? This is kind of entertaining"

Elrond: "I agree with Thranduil"

_Legolas played a wink_

"_I'm Elrond; I'm a half-elf, I'm wise yet an idiot, powerful yet weak, and awesome yet incredibly mean and I am the lord of Imladris"_

Thranduil: "Nice! I think they got that almost right"

_Estel played a wink_

"_I'm Thranduil; I'm the son of Oropher, father of Legolas, I'm awesome and strong and powerful, I own all of Mirkwood, sort of, and I scare people, I am the King of Mirkwood"_

Thranduil: "Well I've heard enough, I have a kingdom to run, good luck though, don't call me if you need anything, I probably won't answer, and if I did it would be to tell you to stop calling, bye"

_Thranduil left the convo_

Elrond: "Oh that reminds me; Glorfindel and I must tend to a breach in the Imladris border, really sorry, but I can't help you Gandalf, you're on your own, try something other then passively waiting, I find that an unconscious prince and son is very peaceful, good luck"

_Elrond left the convo_

Pippin: "Isn't it time for dinner?"

Sam: "Right you are Pip!"

Pippin: "Yes!"

_Sam and Pippin signed out of group convo_

Gimli: "If you are going to argue Lads, then go into another conversation"

Legolas: "Fine! Come on Estel, these people don't appreciate quality arguments when they see one, this is better than Sky"

_Legolas and Estel left convo_

Gimli: "What's Sky?"

Boromir: "No idea!"

Gimli: "Oh!"

_Sam entered group convo_

Sam: "DINNER IS SERVED! Not really"

_Merry, Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli, Sam, Frodo left the group convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: For those who for some reason don't know what sky is, it's sorta like cable. My mind is starting to frolic in the joy that is liberty so yeah._


	3. FREEZER MOUNTAIN!

Okay hi guys. I'm bored, and decided to post another chapter

The group name shall change from time to time depending on where the Fellowship are/is (whatever the proper term is)

I'm not going into detail about stuff, you have the actual story for that

* * *

FREEZER MOUNTAIN!!!

_Legolas, Gandalf, Estel, Sam, Merry, Frodo, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir have signed into the group convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Freezer Mountain'_

Estel: "*shiver* This snow is cold"

Legolas: "And there is the wisdom of men"

Estel: "Shut up you, just because you can't feel the cold"

Boromir: "Did anyone else see that bolder come hurtling towards me?"

Estel: "Yes, yes I did"

Boromir: "Oh good I'm not going crazy"

Frodo: "*Snicker*"

Sam: "*Snicker*"

Merry: "*Snicker*"

Pippin: "*Snicker*"

Gimli: "*Snore*"

Legolas: "I go to find the sun"

Estel: "Legolas get back here and sit down, you left to find the sun this morning, it's now night time remember?"

Legolas: "*grumbles*"

Gandalf: "*sigh* Madness runs strong within these blood lines"

_The Wolves joined the group convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Freezer Mountain'_

Estel: "What did you say?"

Gandalf: "I said we should turn back, this snow will be the death of the Hobbit's"

Estel: "Oh I thought you said something else"

_Legolas sent a wink_

"_I'm on to you old man"_

The Wolves: "*Howl*"

Estel: "The wind howls"

Legolas: "No duh, stupid human*mutters*"

Estel: "No the wind howls with wolves voices"

Legolas: "Oh"

Gandalf: "Who now wishes to leave?"

Boromir: "We shall leave at sun up, for the wolf that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears"

Estel: "That's true, but where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls"

Legolas: "If you humans are quite finished with this exchange of rhymes, then it might be a swell time to have your weapons to hand"

Pippin: "Now I wish I had stayed in Rivendell, these howls are freezing my blood"

Sam: "Are you sure that's not just from the cold and snow? But that said my heart's in my toes. I'll wager a wolf's belly isn't Gandalf's destiny though.

_Legolas, Sam, Pippin, Frodo, Merry, Gandalf, Boromir, Estel, Gimli are waging war against The wolves._

_Legolas sent a bunch of arrows at The Wolves_

_The Wolves are retaliating_

_Estel stabbed a wolf in the throat_

_Boromir beheaded a wolf_

_Legolas plays a song with his bow_

_Gandalf is burning tree tops _

_Legolas scores the killing shot to the wolf captain_

_The Wolves flee_

_Legolas, Sam, Pippin, Frodo, Merry, Gandalf, Boromir, Estel, Gimli left the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: The ending was a bit abrupt but my mind is tired, and hungry, hmm talking about hungry I'm gonna go raid the cupboards. Anyway i think you all know what the next chap about. And for those reading NWYW (Not What You Wanted) I shall update soonish when my Muse returns and when either J.T or Elara win the fight over what happens... Stupid Plot Bunny Hui (meeting), Anyhow Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out..._


	4. Hey Who Turned Out the Lights?

Hey guys, my muse for NWYW is back, *everyone cheer*

This chapter is a bit on the *hold hands up like an airplane going down*

Okay and at any point through out this story if there is a 'Grace: ' part that means that i am talking and the Fellowship will sometimes be able to read what i say

* * *

Hey who turned out the lights?

_Legolas, Sam, Pippin, Frodo, Merry, Gandalf, Boromir, Estel, Gimli, signed into the group convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Darkness Abound'_

Estel: "Oh great! Just great! First we had to deal with that freezer mountain, then the wolves, then that octopus thing, the giant one, and now we have to travel in the dark; nice one, not blaming anyone *cough* Frodo! *cough* Pippin! *cough*"

Pippin: "*pokes tongue out, not that anyone saw this*"

Legolas: "I saw that"

Gimli: "*sigh* Elves and their need to be perfect at everything"

Legolas: "*Pokes tongue out* Just because Dwarves a short and hairy"

Gimli: "What does that have to do with being perfect?"

Estel: "Just ignore him Gimli, you won, and Legolas, Mellon Nin, _I_ _did _see that"

Legolas: "Yup sure you did"

_Gollum has joined the group and conversation 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Darkness Abound'_

Frodo: "Does anyone else hear the sound of footsteps? Other than our own?"

Gollum: "*whispers, inaudible to the Fellowship, who can't see this except Frodo* My Precious"

Estel: "Nope you're just paranoid"

Legolas: "I have to agree with Estel"

Gandalf: "No we are being followed"

Legolas: "No really Frodo I believe you, but I really do have to agree with Estel"

Frodo: "Why?"

Legolas: "Because… oh hold on I am getting another message"

_Estel and Legolas joined a separate convo_

Estel: "You tell them you are as good as dead Mellon Nin"

Legolas: "Well what do I say then?"

Estel: "Just say that you must agree with me because I am awesome and can never be wrong, it'll work because I am awesome and can never be wrong"

Legolas: "*sigh* I have to agree with that statement too don't I?"

Estel: "Yup, oh and just say you were talking to your father or something just now so they don't get suspicious"

_Estel and Legolas left the separate convo and rejoined the group_

Legolas: "Sorry that was Adar, just wanted to know if I remembered that Cold Case is on tonight, he forgot that I can't watch it *sob* Thank the Valar for TV on demand. Anyway I have to agree with Estel because he is awesome and can never be wrong"

Estel: "*Happy, proud, victorious face*"

Gimli: "Okay I think that elf has issues… *keeps walking bumps into Boromir, who had walked ahead while Gimli was fixing his internet connection* Why are we stopping?"

Boromir: "It seems we have hit a fork in the road"

Gimli: "*sigh* Oh"

Estel: "Has the old man forgotten where to go again? Or decided not to follow instructions?"

Legolas: "Remember last time Estel?"

Estel: "*snicker* Yes, that was so funny, the spider was… oh hold on"

_Estel's account has been hacked by Gandalf, who has forbidden Estel from using the words 'the spider was scaring him as it got closer and closer to him because he was an idiot and didn't listen to you Mellon Nin, and ended up dropping his sword AND staff' in a sentence_

Estel: "*grumble* Legolas you tell it"

Legolas: "I can't he hacked mine too *fake cry at the fading opportunity to tell an embarrassing story about Gandalf, light bulb strikes on* Oh I'll just tell you out loud"

Gandalf: "NO! Penneth you don't want to do that! I have many stories about you that you've tried to make everyone forget, even your Adar"

Legolas: "*Grumble, sad face* Estel you do it"

Estel: "*Sobs* I wish I could, but he's got even more about me"

Legolas: "*Moan, light bulb strikes on again* We'll just get Adar too"

Estel: "GO! TELL HIM!! I WANNA FINISH THE STORY!!!"

_Thranduil was dragged into the convo_

Thranduil: "*Mumble, grumble, sigh* Legolas I was sleeping!"

Legolas: "*innocent face* Sorry Adar, but you remember that time when Gandalf wouldn't listen to me, and got caught by a spider?"

Thranduil: "*Now wide awake and laughing* Yes I remember that one, he lost both his sword _and_ staff and ended up hanging upside down screaming curses in every language he knows, and had to be rescued by Estel, the twins, you and myself"

Legolas: "Yes that one, thank you Adar you just finished the story Estel and I were trying to tell the Fellowship, but Gandalf hacked both mine and Estel's accounts and stopped us from being able to finish the story"

Gandalf: "*grumble*"

Thranduil: "*Tears in eyes as he is still laughing at the memory* I shall cherish that memory forever… Gandalf Mellon Nin, you know what that means!"

Gandalf: "*grumble* Kill me now"

_Pippin just pushed the skeleton and bucket down the well, ohh bad Pip_

Gandalf: "Fool of a took, throw yourself down next time and rid us of your stupidity *Angry, pissed off face*"

Thranduil: "Well that is my cue to leave, and I shall go back to sleep now, before I go; Legolas, tell the poor hobbit not to stress over it, we have all been there before. Bye, oh and good luck"

_Thranduil left the group convo_

Legolas: "They are coming! Oh and Pippin; Adar says don't stress over Gandalf yelling, we have all been there"

_Drums in the deep have now joined the group and convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Darkness Abound'_

_Boromir decides to have a suicide moment and sticks his head out the door to see the army, almost getting himself shot_

Boromir: "They have a cave troll"

Legolas: "*Hits self on forehead* No Boromir it's a giant"

Boromir: "Really?"

Legolas: "*sigh and cry* We're doomed"

_Door bursts open and the army enters_

_Fighting ensues,_

_Legolas is having fun killing orcs/goblins_

_Aragorn is having fun running around slashing at things_

_Boromir is still seething from being tricked by Legolas_

_Gandalf is running around looking all high and mighty and still grumbling about someone killing him now_

_Pippin and Merry are slashing pathetically at goblins_

_Sam is trying to protect Frodo_

_Frodo is trying to destroy Sam's bravery and ends up getting stabbed by the troll (sorry I meant giant)_

Boromir: "That's not funny"

_Everyone's angry now_

Sam: "Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo: "Is fine"

Legolas: "*Snicker*"

Estel: "*snicker*"

Gandalf: "*Grumble, snicker*"

_Ro, Dan, Elrond and Thranduil joined the group convo_

Ro: "*Snicker*"

_Ro left the group convo_

Dan: "*Snicker*"

_Dan left the group convo_

Elrond: "*Snicker*"

_Elrond left the group convo_

Thranduil: "*Snicker*"

_Thranduil left the group convo_

Gimli: "Why is everyone snickering?"

_Pippin and Merry decide to take a ride on the trolls head_

Grace: "Because I can't remember what happens in the movie whether Legolas just shot the troll or if he joined the hobbits for the ride, but i remember that in the book it was an orc that got Frodo so yeah, I am making it this way, oh I do remember that it was the Mumuk that Legolas jumped on to as well, so yeah"

_Legolas is running around killing things happily, then he sees the hobbits and aims his bow at the Troll, he shoots, he scores, but the Troll keeps fighting, Legolas aims again, he shoots he scores another hit, but still the Troll is standing, Legolas takes one last arrow, he aims, he shoots, he scores and the Troll goes down and the Fellowship runs away_

_Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, Gimli, Estel, Merry, Gandalf, Boromir left the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: ahaha Gandalf, Gandalf, Gandalf, you just jinxed yourself buddy, am so sorry for that, lol not really, no seriously I'm not_

_Shoosh guys I'm not supposed to be on the net because my mum is not happy with me, but shoosh *Legolas trips over Gimli who had tripped over Estel who had tripped over Boromir, who had tripped over Pippin who had tripped over Merry who had tripped over Sam who had tripped over Frodo who had tripped over Gandalf who had tripped over Gollum who had been distracted by a shiney round object discarded on the ground, thus creating a rather loud cataclysm of cosmic events (A.K.A A chain reaction) which results in girl getting yelled at* Grace: "Thanks guys, thanks a lot"_

_Legolas: "No problem Mellon Nin_

_Grace: "*Sigh*"_

_Grace: "Daisy, Thranduilion thank you for reviewing, you guys rock, Daisy, Mellon Nin i am still vaguely calm over the whole death scene in your story, and Thranduilion, still not happy that you said Daisy wouldn't dare, but i hope you learned a valuable lesson Mellon Nin, and lol guys update your stories again soon, and because i know you're interested, NWYW will be updated by Monday tops (it's Tuesday here, for anyone still on Monday, if there is anyone) lol okay i think that's it_

_Grace: Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out!_


	5. The Lonely Island and The Balrog!

Hey guys, here's an update

Okay when i put '[' somewhere it means someone is singing and when i put ']' it means the end of the singing

I do not own the Lonely Island songs

I don't know what happened in this chapter, i think school fried my brain

* * *

The Lonely Island and The Balrog

_Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, Gimli, Estel, Merry, Gandalf, Boromir signed into the group convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, RUN AWAY!!!'_

[Estel: "Cool guys don't look at explosions"

Legolas: "They blow things up and walk away"

Estel: "Who's got time to watch an explosion?"

Legolas: "Because cool guys have errands that they have to walk to"

Estel: "Keep walkin', keep shinin'"

Legolas: "Don't look back, keep on walking"

Estel: "Keep struttin' slow motion"

Legolas: "The more you ignore it, the cooler you look"]

Gimli: "What are they singing?"

Frodo: "I believe it is the song 'Cool guys don't look at explosions' by The Lonely Island"

Sam: "Oh I remember that"

Boromir: "Why are they singing it?"

Frodo: "Beats me!"

Sam: "I like Legolas PM but what does it mean by 'A BALROG IS COMING RUN AWAY?"

Frodo: "I have no idea; I think it means he wants us to sing with him"

Sam: "But we don't know the words"

Frodo: "That is why I am confused"

Sam: "We could sing one of the other Lonely Island songs"

Frodo: "What one though?"

[Pippin: "I was walking through the city streets"

Merry: "And a man walks up to me and hands me the latest energy drink"

Frodo: "Run faster, jump higher"

Sam: "Man, I'm not gonna let you poison me"

Pippin: "I threw it on the ground"

Merry: "You must think I'm a joke"

Frodo: "I ain't gonna be part of your system"

Sam: "Man! Pump that garbage in another mans face"]

Gimli: "Has everyone gone insane?"

Gandalf: "Balrog! This evil is beyond any of you!"

Estel: "And what is that meant to mean old man?"

Legolas: "Estel just run"

Estel: "Legolas! Agreeing with me ring any bells?"

Legolas: "JUST RUN! *Looks so much like Thranduil 'tis not funny*"

Estel: "EEP! *Runs away*"

Gandalf: "To the bridge of whatever the dwarves named it"

Gimli: "Uh-huh and you're supposed to be able to stop this Balrog?"

Estel: "I think Gandalf's version is better, I mean in the middle of a race like this who wants to be saying 'hurry to the bridge of Khazad-Dum'? I don't"

Gandalf: "Thank you Estel"

Estel: "Nah I'm just not happy because no one noticed that Legolas and I were warning you guys about the Balrog"

Legolas: "It's okay Estel, they are idiots anyway"

Estel: "Yeah"

Gimli: "Hey!"

Legolas: "Boromir, the corner"

Boromir: "Huh?"

_Legolas grabs hold of Boromir as the human almost falls off the side of the stairs_

Legolas: "Corner!"

Boromir: "Right"

Grace: "I can't remember what order it goes in, my mind is not working, and no they cannot read this"

_Legolas jumped_

_Gandalf jumped_

_Gimli was thrown_

_Boromir jumped_

_Pippin and Merry were thrown_

_Sam was thrown_

_Frodo and Aragorn made the steps slip forwards and jumped, almost falling to their deaths but Legolas and Boromir saved their lives by grabbing them, and then they were running again_

Gandalf: "Get out of here!"

_The Balrog has joined the convo and group 'The Fellowship of the Ring, RUN AWAY!!!'_

_The Balrog starts to cross the bridge_

Gandalf: "You cannot pass!"

_No one moves_

Gandalf: "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to shadow! You cannot pass"

_The Balrog advances _

_And then a squabble started, Gandalf seemed to be the victor_

Gandalf: "You cannot pass"

_Gandalf broke the bridge, he's gonna have to pay for that later, silly wizard_

_The Balrog fell, and if it was a smart Balrog it would have used those things people call wings to fly back up, but it's not smart_

_The Balrog is being a sore loser and decided to take Gandalf with it, so Gandalf got caught in the Balrogs whip and dragged to the brink of the abyss, he tried to get a hold but he couldn't find one, amazing considering. He slid into the abyss_

Gandalf: "Fly you fools! Elrond has my will!"

_Gandalf and The Balrog are no longer members of this group or MSN, and if the old man thinks this will get him out of paying for the damage to the bridge, he is wrong, burning the trees was forgotten but not this_

Frodo: "GANDALF!"

Legolas: "We must go!"

Estel: "Hey that was my line!"

Legolas: "Well now it's mine"

Estel: "You know that Balrog was just a sore loser, and Gandalf did ask for someone to kill him"

Legolas: "ESTEL! I am ashamed of you! Never speak ill of the dead"

Estel: "He'll be back! They always come back! Always!"

Legolas: "Let's just go already"

Estel: "Fine but you haven't heard the last of the old man, I swear it. He won't be gone long"

_Everyone glares at Estel_

_Legolas, Estel, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Merry signed out of the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Bad Estel! Bad! Haha Gandalf you owe the Dwarves of Moria who are not living there right now, money to rebuild the bridge. NWYW will be updated shortly, i am just trying to kill the threats to my comp right now, so yeah._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to favorites/alerts i really really do appreciate it._

_Grace: "Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out and waiting impatiently for Lie to Me to be on"_


	6. The Sound of Silence

Hey guys

Lol this chapter makes me laugh. Hehe 2 childish kings anyone? No? Well to bad!

I updated and we are getting nearer to the good stuff

* * *

The Sound of Silence

_Legolas, Estel, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Merry signed into the group convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Grief! Or not'_

Estel: "Thank Valar we have finally made it to Lorien"

Legolas: "Yay!"

Gimli: "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of fox!"

Legolas: "Gimli that was out of order"

Gimli: "I don't care I said it"

_Haldir and his brothers joined the group and convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Grief! Or not'_

Haldir: "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark!"

_Haldir and his brothers have their bows aimed at the group, Legolas aims his right back, and jumps into a tree_

Gimli: "*Grumble* Great! Just wonderful! Extremely wonderful! I'm just so happy! More elves! Because everyone knows one just wasn't enough!"

Estel: "No! No! One is enough for me! But considering it's Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, I think it'll be fine! Mellon Nin *looks at Legolas* try not to fall out of any trees"

_Legolas falls from the tree with a thump_

Legolas: "What?"

Estel: "*shakes head and mutters* Never mind"

_Thranduil has joined the group convo_

Thranduil: "Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion! Did I just hear you fall out of a tree?"

Legolas: "*Innocent smile* No Ada!"

Haldir: "Why is it always on my shift that psycho old friends and little people have to arrive at Lorien's borders? Why?"

Thranduil: "*laughs* Well Haldir I give you my permission to challenge Legolas to any competition you choose, and however many, if it makes you feel better"

Legolas: "*sigh* I'm not in the mood Adar"

Grace: "Hehe that line was general me. No they can't see this"

Thranduil: "*sigh* Estel what did you do this time?"

Estel: "Wha? But? Cha? Ough!"

Thranduil: "I'm right, right? You did do something?"

Estel: "It's because I'm human isn't it? Just blame everything on the human, it's okay he doesn't mind"

Thranduil: "I'm confused was that you admitting I was right?"

Estel: "*sigh* No that was me calling you a racist"

Thranduil: "Oh! Well that's not nice!"

Estel: "*sigh* You're a king, suck it up, handle it"

Thranduil: "You're not a very nice person"

Estel: "Well neither are you really, and I'm not complaining"

Thranduil: "I am so nice"

Estel: "Am not!"

Thranduil: "Am so!"

Estel: "Am not"

_Galadriel entered the group and convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Grief! Or not'_

Galadriel: "Would both of you please shut up! You are giving me a headache!"

Thranduil: "He started it!"

Estel: "Real mature! Just blame everything on me… again"

Galadriel: "Why are you two destined to have or already have the name of King?"

_Ro, Dan and Elrond joined the convo_

Ro: "I have been asking that since I met them both"

Dan: "I have been asking it since he met Legolas and I met Thranduil"

Elrond: "I ask that everyday"

Galadriel: "Elrond quick do something, they're giving me a headache"

_Elrond has left the conversation_

Galadriel: "Dan? Ro?"

_Dan and Ro have left the conversation_

Galadriel: "*Sob* Haldir you want to shoot something?"

Haldir: "Sure"

Galadriel: "SHOOT THEM!"

Thranduil: "NO!"

Estel: "You would really risk Middle-Earth, years of peace, just for afew seconds of quiet?"

Galadriel: "*sigh* You know me too well. Just shut up and I'll let you live"

Thranduil: "Deal! It's Estel's fault! Bye!"

_Thranduil has left the conversation_

Estel: "Yeah that's right you better run!"

Legolas: "Estel! What have you done?"

_Thranduil rejoined the convo_

Thranduil: "What did you say?"

Estel: "I said 'The sun is bright you better have fun'"

Thranduil: "That's what I thought you said"

_Thranduil left the convo_

Pippin: "Do we have to go all the way to the heart of the forest? Can't we just have this conversation out here?"

Galadriel: "No! I was going to allow it, but then Thranduil and Estel had to give me a headache so I changed my mind, blame them"

Pippin: "*eyes blazing* ESTEL ELRONDION!"

Estel: "Umm, I think I hear my dad calling… Coming Daddy! *runs away*"

_Estel is no longer online_

Legolas: "Haldir you do realize he is gonna get lost right?"

Haldir: "*sigh* I know! I'm just going to let him learn his lesson"

_Estel signed back into the convo_

Estel: "Hey guys! Where are you? I can't see! And I think there are orcs around! *hears trampling in the background* Scratch that I know there are orcs around! HELP!"

Legolas: "Told you!"

Estel: "Tell Arwen! I love her! She inherits everything I own… including Gondor"

_Estel is no longer online_

Haldir: "We better find him!"

Galadriel: "He's only about 5 minutes from you! You should be able to hear him… he is so noisy"

_Galadriel left the convo to go find some ice and a Panadol_

Haldir: "What is it with that human and always giving Galadriel a headache? And getting himself lost?"

Legolas: "Everyone has been asking that for ages"

Haldir: "Umm Legolas he's not really that old"

Legolas: "*sigh* you know what I mean!"

Haldir: "Sure I do!"

Legolas: "Yup you do!"

_Celeborn has joined the group and convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Grief! Or not'_

Celeborn: "If you want Galadriel to be in a good mood, I would suggest you stop pissing her off and stop giving her a headache"

Legolas: "Right! We shall play the silent game everyone!"

Haldir: "The what?"

_Celeborn left the convo_

Legolas: "Very good Celeborn, but you didn't need to go overboard"

Haldir: "He just left; he didn't go overboard; there is no ship"

Legolas: "*cry* I'm going to ignore that! Okay everyone, the silent game, it is simple, everyone stays silent for as long as they can, the object is to be the last person to speak, as soon as you speak, sing, hum, or laugh loudly, whisper you are out, and in our case as soon as you type, okay, you're allowed to draw on the whiteboard though"

Haldir: "Whiteboard?"

Legolas: "Starting from now!"

Haldir: "Wait what is a whiteboard?"

Legolas: "Shut up Haldir! And starting NOW!"

_Estel, Thranduil and Galadriel signed into a separate convo_

Estel: "You guys both owe me $20"

Galadriel: "Why?"

Thranduil: "Huh?"

Estel: "You both owe me $20 for annoying Pippin and getting lost and almost getting caught by orcs"

Galadriel: "How is that our fault?"

Thranduil: "You'll never take me or my money alive human! *said all dramatic like*"

Estel: "It's your fault because, Thranduil started the argument, and you changed your mind, see it all works out"

Galadriel: "How 'bout no?"

Thranduil: "How 'bout just finish the quest so I can kill you for dragging Legolas along with you stupid human?"

Galadriel: "That's actually not a bad idea"

Thranduil: "Why thank you! I do try!"

Estel: "Stupid elves! You still owe me $20!"

_Estel left the convo and is now offline_

Galadriel: "That human is so going to be the death of me"

_Galadriel left the convo and is now offline_

Thranduil: "That's okay guys, I don't care if you don't tell me you are leaving! I'll figure it out!"

_Thranduil grumbles and is now offline_

_Legolas, Haldir, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Boromir have left the group convo and are now looking for Estel the Idiot!_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yes Estel's name is going to be Estel the Idiot from now until i decide to change it, most likely next chapter. Hehe yes i did make Thranduil act like a kid, but everyone does sometimes, and haha Galadriel it trying to kill me now *smiles and runs away from Galadriel, who is screaming about headaches and incessant noises* hehe _

_Grace: "Thanks for the reviews guys: _

_Grace: "Well until next time, most likely tomorrow! Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out!_


	7. Songs! Judges! Winners! RTDs!

Okay guys, i have to apologize at the lack of funniness in this chapter, but I'm still a bit shaken up by the events that happened in my class at school yesterday, and also at the threats on my friend's lives and on my own by a class member, so i am so sorry about this. but i have sworn to myself that if i can i shall update this story every day.

Okay in this chapter they are doing what i wish i could 'drinking' 'joking' 'singing' 'riddling', okay

Remember '[' means song and this ']', means the end of said song

Okay now am just gonna say this, i do not own 'No Boundaries', 'Thriller' 'Imagine' 'Truly, madly, deeply do' or anything else in this.

Anything i have forgotten i am so sorry, i was going to add whatever it was into this chapter but got sidetracked

* * *

Songs! Judges! Winners! RTDs!

_Legolas, Haldir, Fordo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Boromir, Estel the Idiot have signed into the group convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, Lyric Game Anyone?'_

Legolas: "AHA! I WON!!"

Pippin: "Whipdeedo Basil but what's it all about?"

Haldir: "Huh?"

Pippin: "Merry… Haldir is scaring me with his innocence"

Merry: "I know Pip!"

Legolas: "Anyone wanna play the lyric game?"

Merry: "I do!"

Pippin: "Oh pick me!"

Sam: "Only if I have too"

Frodo: "I'd rather not!"

Gimli: "Umm as long as you all don't sing, just type"

Estel the Idiot: "Alright, who rigged my account so that I couldn't change my name? And yeah I'll play"

Boromir: "Sure why not?"

Haldir: "The what?"

Merry: "You don't get out of Lorien much do you?"

Haldir: "Not really, no!"

Merry: "Okay the aim is to try to work out what song the lyrics come from, and who sings it, the other version is that you have to continue the next verse"

Legolas: "Okay! We playing the continuation version or the guess the song and artist version?"

Gimli: "Guess!"

Merry: "Continuation!"

Sam: "Continuation!"

Frodo: "I'm not playing, I'll judge"

Estel the Idiot: "I'm serious guys! Who rigged it? And Guess!"

Boromir: "Continuation!"

Pippin: "Guess!"

Haldir: Umm! I don't mind!"

Legolas: "So my vote is the decider! Well I'm going to have to say both; we'll say which one we want the rest to do before we start okay! Who is starting?"

Sam: "I will!"

Frodo: "Sam is starting, quiet everyone!"

Sam: "Okay, continuation, first in gets the next choice"

["Seconds, hours, so many days

You know what you want but how long can you wait?

Every moment lasts forever

When you feel you've lost your way"]

_Legolas, Estel the Idiot, Gimli, Haldir, Merry, Pippin, Boromir are now frantically searching their playlists_

_Legolas is writing_

Frodo: "Legolas has the floor no interruptions until he stuffs up or wins"

Legolas: ["And what if my chances were already gone?

I started believing that I could be wrong

But you give me one good reason

To fight and never walk away

So here I am still holding on"]

Frodo: Congrats Legolas that is correct, and I like how that sounded after I said you could stuff up"

Legolas: "Yes! Okay everyone, guess! And do we have clues?"

Frodo: "Maximum of 2 clues per song, now quiet everyone"

Legolas: ["It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moon light, you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed"]

Haldir: "I know this; it's Beat It, by Michael Jackson"

Frodo: "Correct! Haldir your turn! Quiet everyone"

Haldir: "Yay! Okay umm I'm going to say, continuation"

["Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell bellow us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today"]

_No one is writing_

_Frodo is writing_

Frodo: "Why is no-one writing?"

Legolas: "We don't know this song!"

Haldir: "Really? Wow! Thranduil knows it!"

_Thranduil has joined the convo_

Thranduil: "I heard my name!"

Haldir: "Thranduil continue this song"

["Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell bellow us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today"]

Thranduil: "That's easy"

["Imagine there's no countries

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will be as one"]

"I'm not going any further than that"

Legolas: "I remember that song now"

Thranduil: "Are you an elf or not Legolas?"

Legolas: "An elf?"

Thranduil: "Why do I even bother?"

Legolas: "Because you love me"

Thranduil: "Okay well I'm leaving"

_Thranduil has left the convo_

Frodo: "As no-one but Thranduil got that, it is Haldir's turn again"

Haldir: "*sigh* Continuation"

["I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do"]

Estel: "You stole my song and, the rest is"

["I will be strong, I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah,

And I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me"]

Frodo: "Yes Estel that is right and I see you managed to change your name! But you only needed that first part, before the mountain, it's your turn"

Estel: "He stole my song! And I'm bored of this game!"

Gimli: "I agree"

Estel: "Who wants to play the riddle game?"

Sam: "I will!"

Gimli: "I think we all will"

Estel: "Good! Okay I'll start; What can you catch but never throw?"

Legolas: "Pass!"

Estel: "No Legolas that's not it"

Legolas: "That was me saying I don't know"

Haldir: "No idea!"

Gimli: "I don't know!"

Pippin: "I KNOW!! A COLD!"

Estel: "Very good Pip"

Legolas: "Pfft! Typical, go with something the elves wouldn't know"

Estel: "I'm smart"

Pippin: "EVERYONE SHUT UP!! IT'S MY TURN!!!"

_Everyone is too scared to move or talk_

Pippin: "*smiles nicely* Thank you! Okay; I can run but not walk, wherever I go thought follows close behind, what am I?"

Legolas: "I know this, Ro told me this one, it's a nose"

Pippin: "You got it"

Legolas: "The man who invented it, doesn't want it, the man who brought it doesn't need it, the man who needs it doesn't know it, what is it?"

Haldir: "*cough* Coffin *cough*"

Legolas: "Haldir's right!"

Pippin: "But he didn't answer"

Legolas: "Yes he did, he said '*cough* Coffin *cough*' the answer is coffin"

Haldir: "Party! *said all serious like* What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

Estel: "Umm…"

_Orophin and Rumil signed into the group convo_

_Orophin and Rumil changed their language to Elvish_

_Gracey-Monkey-Mash!!! Signed into group and convo_

Gracey-Monkey-Mash!!!: Hi guys! I'm an old friend of Thranduil's"

Legolas: "But I don't remember any Grace"

Grace: "Legolas! Shut up! Okay everyone, Rumil and Orophin have changed their language to elvish so they can read what is happening in this convo and can reply, but you will all see it as common, okay? Gracey-Monkey-Mash!!! Is out"

_Grace has signed out of the convo_

Legolas: "That was odd!"

Rumil: "The answer to Estel's riddle is river, and there is a big group of orcs that just crossed over one"

Haldir: "Oh that's not good"

_Haldir hides the now empty RTD's and beer bottles_

Rumil: "You are so smart brother"

Haldir: "Why thank you"

Rumil: "Are we going to go trick these orcs?"

Haldir: "Yup!"

Estel: "You guys go ahead; I'll catch up when my headache dies down!"

Legolas: "Estel has just gone a bit overboard"

Grace: "No they can't read this, okay yeah they have been drinking, it may not seem like it, but that is because they didn't have that much, but Estel tried to drown his sorrows in the drink and it isn't exactly working, Boromir just fell asleep after Sam's choice of lyrics, Haldir and all the others are not really drunk, they are just a tiny bit tipsy, they can walk in a straight line and can think almost clearly"

Haldir: "Huh?"

Legolas: "Never mind"

Rumil: "Lets go!"

_Rumil, Orophin, Haldir, Legolas, Estel, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Boromir the Snooze have singed out of the convo and are now either distracting orcs, sleeping or trying to get rid of their tipsiness._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: This was a sorta longish chapter for me, and i wish i could have made it funnier, but that is not possible right now, tomorrow i should be back to normal and have the jokes and funniness back okay now am gonna go drown my shakiness in cola, and riddles, seya_

_Grace: "Thanks for updates and wahtnot"_

_Grace: "Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out"_


	8. You Got It Wrong

Hey guys, I'm back to normal, mainly because i have to be otherwise my parents won't take me out to dinner with them tonight, and i also have to be back to normal because otherwise my friends and i will just sink to an all time new low

Haha congrats go to PixieAlice-xx for being able to notice that Haldir got the song wrong, that was deliberate, i swear it was, because I'm trying to link things from past chapters into more recent onces.

I am waiting impatiently for the updates to Thranduilion and Daisy's stories (a hint hint, guys)

and just cause i can, i have to say that Maccona Mocha's are so nice *sips at said coffee*

so here is an update

Do i wanna be annoying and say that i shall update NWYW when Daisy and/or Thranduilion update their story/ies? Yeah i think i will! NEW RULE! NO NWYW UNTIL DAISY AND THRANDUILION UPDATE!!! SORRY EVERYONE ELSE!! BLAME THEM! *runs away*

* * *

You Got It Wrong!

_Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Boromir, Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Estel, signed into the group convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, RUN AWAY FROM THE CRAZY LADY!'_

Galadriel: "Why was I not invited to that little party you had the other night Haldir?"

Haldir: "*Hide* Umm, umm, *Turns to Fellowship* Help!"

Estel: "Daernana it was a guys only party"

Grace: "No they can't see this! Daernana means Grandma, congrats if you knew that or if you guessed that, coffee coming your way, and if you don't like coffee you are either crazy or just to innocent right now, you get a cookie"

Galadriel: "I see! Oh and Haldir, the song was Thriller not Beat It!"

Haldir: "*Turns to Estel*Thank you! *Turns back to Galadriel*I know! I just wanted to see if any one else knew, they didn't"

Galadriel: "Okay! Let's get this over with"

_Thranduil signed into the conversation_

Thranduil: "Legolas you forgot, your… are you guys having some sort of audience?"

Galadriel: "Yes Mellon Nin, would you like to join?"

Thranduil: "Legolas call me when you get the chance, bye!"

_Thranduil left the conversation_

Legolas: "What does he want now? Honestly he can be so annoying"

Estel: "Can't be as bad as Adar"

_Elrond has signed into the conversation_

Estel: "Speak of the devil"

Elrond: "Estel I forgot to ask, did you pack your healing supplies? Is anyone injured? Is Legolas still alive? Do you need your brothers to come and save you? Has Legolas been keeping in touch with Thranduil? Did you book all your shows? Why is Gandalf not replying to my Messages? *Said at hyper speed without breath*"

Estel: "Told you! Adar! Yes to the first! No to the second! Yes to the third! Hell no to the fourth! Yes funny story that, to the fifth! No I did not, to the sixth! Gandalf died, you need to see to what it says in his will, he said you had it"

Elrond: "Gandalf died?"

Estel: "Yup! Fell down the bridge, of whatever the dwarves named it, after he broke it, he's gonna have to pay for that, and the Balrog has been killed… I think"

Elrond: "He'll be back!"

Estel: "See Legolas? See? I told you! I told you!"

Legolas: "*sigh*"

Elrond: "Okay I think that's my cue to leave, better go find that blasted will, no seriously he blasted it, bye!"

_Elrond has left the conversation_

Estel: "I did tell you he was worse"

Legolas: "Yeah you win"

Galadriel: "SILENCE! *Goes all green light-ish and the sky darkens*"

Celeborn: "Oh no! Now you've done it. Meleth I'm just going to go see to the border guards"

Grace: "No they can't see this! Meleth means love, congrats if you knew or guessed that. Coffee or cookie coming your way"

_Celeborn has left the convo_

Estel: "EPP! *Hides*"

Galadriel: "Estel! Because you need to learn, you shall lead the Fellowship onwards!"

Estel: "EPP! *Still hiding*"

Galadriel: "Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest!"

Estel: "EPP! RUN AWAY!! SHE IS PLANNING SOMETHING!!! HIDE YOU TREASURES!! HIDE THEM! *Runs away screaming 'Hide them!!' and begins to hide all his possessions*"

_Estel has left the conversation_

Legolas: "Umm I'm going to have to agree with Estel on that one! *Runs away after Estel*"

_Legolas has signed out of the convo_

Haldir: "EPP! I'LL BE AT THE BORDER-R! *Echoes as Haldir runs from the room to the border, stops and breathes*"

_Haldir has left the convo_

Gimli: "Let's go I'm bored!"

_Gimli, Pippin, Galadriel, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Boromir have left the convo, some are running away some are planning.  
Legolas and Thranduil signed into MSN_

_Legolas sent Thranduil a video call request_

_Thranduil accepted_

_Thranduil: "Ah you survived!"_

_Legolas: "No thanks to you Ada! What did you want?"_

_Thranduil: "You forgot, your crown stays here when you leave Mirkwood so that you can remain safe and so that the crown doesn't get ruined"_

_Legolas: "I had to attend the Council so I had to have my crown"_

_Thranduil: "Alright I'll let it slide this time, just remember to come home in one piece and with the crown intact"_

_Legolas: "I'll try!"_

_Thranduil: "That's all I'm asking and also that if you ruin the crown, don't tell me, I'd rather not get ripped to shreds by Ana when/if she finds out she has to make a new one"_

_Video call ended_

_Thranduil and Legolas are now offline._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Aww lol!_

_Grace: "Thanks for Reviews guys"_

_Grace: "Well until tomorrow or Daisy and Thranduilion update, whichever comes last (if it's tomorrow) or first (if it's tomorrow) Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out_


	9. Leaving Long Lived Lorien

Ello again guyses!

Here is the next chapter of 'It All Started With The Council'

MWAHAHAHA I laugh at this chapter

Oh forgot seriously i did, i do not own, 'On the Cross' or 'I'm on a boat

* * *

Leaving Long Lived Lorien!

_Legolas, Haldir, Celeborn, Frodo, Galadriel, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Estel, Gimli have signed into the convo 'The Fellowship of the ring, Octet anyone?'_

Galadriel: "I gift you all, these gifts"

Legolas: "HEY! I GOT A NEW BOW! YAY!"

Haldir: "Hey does this mean I get something?"

Galadriel: "No!"

Celeborn: "Nope!"

Haldir: "*mumbles* Fine! Why am I here anyway?"

Galadriel: "I dunno!"

Haldir: "*sigh* Oh I remember now! I'm supposed to be rubbing it in Legolas's face that I beat him at sword fighting"

Legolas: "I don't care, I got a new bow!"

Haldir: "*Grumble* I'll just go then!"

Estel: "You do that cousin"  
Haldir: "Stupid Estel!"

_Haldir has left the convo_

_Galadriel and Celeborn left the convo_

Legolas: "I got a new bow *Repeated five times in sing-song voice*"

Pippin: "LEGOLAS! SHUT UP!"

Legolas: "EPP *Hides and aims NEW bow at Pippin*"

Pippin: "Thank you *Ignores the emphasis*"

Estel: "Look awesome boats"

Legolas: "*Comes out of hiding and climbs into boat* Come on everyone"

_Everyone boards one of the three boats, and they set sail_

[Estel: "Oh s**t, get your towels ready"

Legolas: "It's about to go down"

Merry: "Everybody in the place hit the F**king deck"

Pippin: "But stay on your motherf**king toes"

Sam: "We running this, let's go"

Frodo: "I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat

Gimli: "Everybody look at me"

Boromir: "'Cause I'm sailing on a boat"

Estel: "I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat"

Legolas: "Take a good hard look"

Merry: "At the motherf**king boat…"]

_Everyone continues singing until the song ends_

Estel: "That was very good! Any one got any songs they want to sing now; we have plenty of time to kill"

Legolas: "Oh how about…"

["We were taught to kneel and bow our heads"

Estel: "Tried simply standing up instead"

Merry: "Heard rumours of transparent legs"

Pippin: "And walked for days and days"

Sam: "These days we reach for so much more"

Frodo: "We reached a point where we can't go home"

Gimli: "Alone we wait here underground"

Boromir: "Amidst the others waiting"

Legolas: "So pray then, if it makes you feel safe"

Estel: "But all I can say, is we go our own way"

Merry: "We go our own way"

Pippin: "So save us…"

Sam: "We would guess you were the chosen one"

Frodo: "Right place, you were the first born son"

Gimli: "Once questioned, stable state of mind"

Boromir: "Has spent time in the gutter"

Legolas: "A full collapse, a caving in"

Estel: "Just wait for faith to kick in"

Merry: "Lost track of time as I stood in line"

Pippin: "Amidst the other believers"

Sam: "So pray then, if it makes you feel safe"

Frodo: "All I can say, is we go our own way"

Gimli: "So pray then, if it makes you feel safe"

Boromir: "All I can say, is we go our own way"

Legolas: "We go our own way, so save us…"

Estel: "Over and over and I still cannot believe"

Merry: "*background voice* that we can't save ourselves"

Pippin: "Give me a chance up on the cross and watch me bleed"

Sam: "*Background voice* and I'll ask for help"

Frodo: "Having faith in something you can't see"

Gimli: "*Background voice* Takes something else"

Boromir: "Over and over and I still cannot believe"

Legolas: "*Background voice* we can't save ourselves"

Estel: "So pray then, if it makes you feel safe"

Merry: "All I can say, is we go our own way"

Pippin: "So pray then, if it makes you feel safe"

Sam: "All I can say, is we go our own way"

Frodo: "Send your prayers our way"

Gimli: "To save us…"]

Legolas: "Very good guys, now I think we should go ashore and make camp"

Estel: "Agreed, I'm hungry"

_They go ashore_

_Everyone else in Middle-Earth breathes a sigh of relief that the torture of the octet is over_

[Sam: "I'm cooking dinner"]

_Everyone else on Middle-Earth groans_

[Frodo: "I'm going to help"

Estel: "I'm not gonna do anything"

Legolas: "And I shall join you Estel"

Gimli: "*Snore, snore, snore!*"

Boromir: "I shall look for firewood"

Pippin: "I shall hover by the food"

Merry: "I shall join you, Pippin"

Sam: "And dinner shall be good"]

_Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Estel, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Gimli left the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: If you didn't know an Octet is a group of 8_

_Grace: "Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites guys, they rock!"_

_Grace: "This chapter is the second (i think) of many Musical chapters to come!"_

_Grace: "Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out until tomorrow"_


	10. Did Anyone See That?

Hey guys!

Wow Headaches really can stay for along time *grrs at headache that's been around since2:00pm and it's now 6:19* I needa Panadol

Okay, so this is the chapter where the Fellowship ends, k

And i am so smart i already have the song for Estel and Arwen's love and for Haldir's Death scene, lol bet you won't see what i have planned for him coming MWAHAHAHA OW! *grips head* okay NEW RULE: NO EVIL LAUGHING!

Any one wanna sympathize with me? I have to get this HPV Vaccination along with the rest of the girls my age sometime soon, *grrs* WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NEEDLES? WHY? DO THEY WANT TO KILL US ALL? I THINK THEY DO!

On a good note, i finish school at 12 tomorrow *air pump* Thank you PPTA meeting!

On a bad note, i have to stay at school 'till 1 because the school has decided that year 10 girls don't need their afternoons and can stay at school to hear all about this injection they are gonna get! FUN! *Heavy Sarcasm* Stupid school,

anyway on to the story oh and i don't own,... (dammit what song was it?) *scrolls down* (AHA!) Whisper, i do not own Whisper!

* * *

Did anyone see that?

_Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Gimli, Estel signed into the convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, All Good Things End!'_

Frodo: "I'm going to go look for more firewood"

Sam: "I'll stay here"

Estel: "Hurry back Frodo"

Gimli: "*Snore*"

Boromir: "Is busy getting firewood"

_Boromir and Frodo signed out of the convo_

_Boromir and Frodo signed into a separate convo_

Frodo: "WOOHOO!"

Boromir: "GIMME THE RING!"

Frodo: "EPP! RUN AWAY! *runs away*"

Boromir: "What have I done?"

_Thranduil has signed into the separate convo_

Thranduil: "Humans these days! Seriously! What is the world coming too? Okay I shall say this only once! You. Scared. Frodo. The. Ring. Bearer. Away. You. Stupid. Idiot! Hmm that was fun!"

_Thranduil signed out_

_Back at the group convo_

Sam: "Mr. Frodo has been gone awhile"

Estel: "Usually I would say that you have an unhealthy obsession with Frodo but right now, you are correct"

Legolas: "Let's go find him"

Estel: "No wait we need to organise this…"

_Everyone runs off_

Estel: "This is why I hate being in charge, no one listens to me *cry*"

_Runs off_

_Frodo signed into the group convo_

Estel: "Yo! Frodo! Where are you?"

Frodo: "Umm! Maybe if you turned around"

Estel: "Right!"

Frodo: "Boromir has finally cracked, I'm leaving!"

Estel: "WOOHOO! Oh *Clears throat* I mean, I would have followed you to the end"

Frodo: "I know!"

_Orcs have joined the group and convo 'The Fellowship of the Ring, All Good Things End'_

Estel: "Run!"

Frodo: "EPP! *runs away*"

_Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam signed out and left the group 'The Fellowship of the Ring, All Good Things End'_

Estel: "WOOHOO ORCS!"

Legolas: "Yes thank you Estel, if they didn't know we were here before, they sure do now"

Estel: "Pfft! Whatever elf!"

_Boromir signed into the convo_

_Horn of Gondor sounds_

Boromir: "Anyone out there?"

Estel: "We're on our way"

Boromir: "Too late now!"

Estel: "What?"

[Boromir: "Catch me, as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me, into madness

I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away

If I will it all away…

Don't turn away

(Don't give into the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep, never die)"]

Estel: "Hey guys! Guys I think Boromir's dying"

Legolas: "Oh no duh!"

Estel: "SORRY!"

_Estel arrives, and that epic scene happens_

_Lurtz decides to be a freak and rams the sword further into him_

Estel: "OH DEAR VALAR! DID ANYONE SEE THAT?"

Legolas: "No! See what? What did I miss? What? TELL ME!"

Estel: "Woe! This crazy Uruk dude just rammed the sword right through him! This guy's a freak, save me!"

Legolas: "We're coming!"

_Estel chops the Uruks head of and turns to Boromir_

Boromir: "Umm do I have to do this whole epically dramatic scene?"

Estel: "Yeah I think so"

Boromir: "Well I can't be bothered so…"

_Boromir is no longer online and has left the group 'The Fellowship of the Ring, All Good Things End'_

Estel: "Guys! Boromir just died!"

Legolas: "I can see that!"

Estel: "I'M SORRY! *screams* JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT AS FAST AT NOTICING THINGS AS YOU! *runs away*"

Legolas: "Aw Estel I didn't mean it! Come back!"

Estel: "No!"

Legolas: "Come on! *said in the voice he used on Estel when the human was a child*"

Estel: "No!"

Legolas: "If you come back I'll help you prank my father"

_Thranduil signed into the convo_

Thranduil: "LEGOLAS GREENLEAF THRANDUILION! DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY WHAT I THINK I DID?"

Legolas: "No Adar!"

Thranduil: "Good!"

_Thranduil left the group 'The Fellowship of the Ring, All Good Things End'_

Legolas: "I mean it Estel"

Estel: "Okay! But only because this chance doesn't come around often *walks back to group*"

Legolas: "There we go!"

Estel: "We have to sort this out and go after Merry and Pippin"

Legolas: "What about Sam and Frodo?"

Estel: "I let them go!"

Legolas: "Oh!"

_Boromir the Dead Guy gets to take a ride in a boat down a river_

_Legolas, Estel, Gimli left the group 'The Fellowship of the Ring, All Good Things End' and it was destroyed,_

_Estel the Bravest Man Alive created the group 'The Three Hunters' and invited Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth and Gimli the Snore Head to join_

_Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth and Gimli the Snore Head accepted and are now part of the group_

_Frodo the Lonely Ring Bearer Though Now Not so Lonely created the group 'I'm going on a Mordor hunt and I'm not scared!' and invited Sam the Loyal Gardener and Eavesdropper to join the group_

_Sam the Loyal Gardener and Eavesdropper accepted and is now part of the group_

_Pippin the Coherent Hobbit created the group 'SAVE US FROM THE EVILE ORCS!' and invited Merry the Lazy to join_

_Merry the Lazy accepted and is now part of the group_

_Boromir the Dead Guy created the group 'WOOHOO I'M DEAD, BUT HERE, I SHALL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!' and invited Glorfindel the Awesomest Balrog Slayer Around and Gandalf the Old Guy so Unoriginal to join the group_

_Glorfindel the Awesomest Balrog Slayer Around and Gandalf the Old Guy so Unoriginal accepted and are now part of the group_

_Thranduil the Greatest Elf King, and Father to Ever Rule Mirkwood created the group 'I think Legolas and Estel are planning something, HELP!' and invited Elrond the Most Wisest of the Wise, Glorfindel the Awesomest Balrog Slayer Around, Gandalf the Old Guy so Unoriginal, Galadriel the Powerfulest Wise One of All the Wise, Celeborn the Wonderfulest Elf Lord Ever to Exist, Dan the Greatest and Most Talented Slayer in Existence Since Forever, Ro the Mightiest Mighty Mumuk Killer to join _

_Elrond the Most Wisest of the Wise, Glorfindel the Awesomest Balrog Slayer Around, Gandalf the Old Guy so Unoriginal, Galadriel the Powerfulest Wise One of All the Wise, Celeborn the Wonderfulest Elf Lord Ever to Exist, Dan the Greatest and Most Talented Slayer in Existence Since Forever, Ro the Mightiest Mighty Mumuk Killer accepted and are now part of the group!_

_Théoden the Stupidest, Stupid, Dumb, Idiotic King to Ever Gain the Throne created the group 'I'm a mindless idiot' and invited Grima the Most Loyalist Man to Walk and Denethor the Most Mad Man to Ever Own a Kingdom to join_

_Grima the Most Loyalist Man to Walk and Denethor the Most Mad Man to Ever Own a Kingdom accepted and are now part of the group_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Lol aww i love how carried away i got at the end there! Lol_

_Grace: "SOS, Thranduilion, for NWYW, forgot to say this to you's, but who said i killed him? It implies it yes! I may have asked if i had yes! But i didn't say for sure! LOL"_

_Grace: "Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys! They make my day! They really, really do!"_

_Grace: "Anything i forgot to say or write, well I'm sorry, blame my weirdo memory and my headache for that"_

_Grace: "Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out!"_


	11. Groups Galore!

Hey guys! Wow it took me about and hour to write this... amazing but maybe that's just because of all the distractions and long names to type

Anyway after this chapter i shall just be posting one group per chapter, if that makes sense

Lol I'm home early yay! *air pump*

Good news, bad news again

Good news: I'm home early, We didn't have to have the information meeting or injection, I'll get the house all to my self in about 15 minutes, I have found a way to have my keyboard at the right hight so that my hands don't hurt, my headache is gone

Bad news: I'm sorta sick (Thanks Laura, Tasha, Lissa, and everyone else who is sick), I'm cold, I'm hungry, I have hay-fever, I think i failed my Maori NCEA Lvl 1 Test which is worth credits! *gahh*, I don't like how annoying my phone is being right now, i am tired, my ribs feel like they move every single time i move, *gahh*

Story! YAY! Okay i don't think i needa say i don't own anything in the chap so yeah

* * *

Groups Galore!

_Estel the Bravest Man Alive, Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth, Gimli the Snore Head signed into the convo 'The Three Hunters, Let's Run! Woohoo!'_

Estel the Bravest Man Alive: "I shall just rest my head on this rock and pretend to listen for the sound of feet!"

Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth: "I shall just pretend I know what you are doing and stand watch"

Gimli the Snore Head: "I shall just double over right here and die"

Estel the Bravest Man Alive: "They must have caught our scent! Hurry! (MWAHAHAH they shall never know I was just resting)"

Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth: "Oh I know Estel! Gimli come we are gaining on them!"

Gimli the Snore Head: "Isn't that out of order?"

Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth: "I don't care!"

Gimli: "Calm down"

Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth: "I AM CALM! *screams, eyes twitch*"

Gimli the Snore Head: "Of course you are Lad!"

Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth: "*evil glare at the dwarf*"

Estel the Bravest Man Alive: "I SAID HURRY!"

Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth: "Oh dear!"

Gimli the Snore Head: "Blame the elf!"

Estel the Bravest Man Alive: "MARCH!"

_Legolas_ _the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth and Gimli the Snore Head are hurrying_

_Legolas the Bestest Elf Prince to Ever Walk the Earth, Gimli the Snore Head and Estel the Bravest Man Alive signed out of the convo_

_Pippin the Coherent Hobbit, Merry the Lazy signed into the convo 'SAVE US FROM THE EVILE ORCS! Man Flesh!'_

Pippin the Coherent Hobbit: "Is still the only coherent hobbit in this group!"

Merry the Lazy: "I resent that!"

Pippin the Coherent Hobbit: "You're awake!"

_The Orcs have joined the group 'SAVE US FROM THE EVILE ORCS' without knowing it_

Orc 1: "What do you smell?"

Orc 2: "Man flesh! You know I never noticed how bad they smell"

Orc1: "I know, they are disgusting, and they must have caught our scent"

Orc 2: "Well we should run then"

_Orc 1, 2, 3, 4 etc are running,_

_Pippin the Coherent Hobbit and Merry the Lazy are being carried_

Pippin the Coherent Hobbit: "I could walk, Merry however…*looks at sleeping hobbit* Need I say more?"

Merry the Lazy: "I'll *snore* Get *snore* You *snore* Pip *snore*"

Pippin the Coherent Hobbit: "Oh I'm so scared! Pfft! Yeah right!"

_Pippin the Coherent Hobbit, Merry the Lazy, The Orcs signed out of the convo_

_Frodo the Lonely Ring Bearer Though Now Not so Lonely, Sam the Loyal Gardener and Eavesdropper signed into the convo 'I'm going on a Mordor hunt and I'm not scared, WOOHOO NO MORE BOATS!'_

Frodo the Lonely Ring Bearer Though Now Not so Lonely: "Sam I think we should go ashore now"

Sam the Loyal Gardener and Eavesdropper: "No more boats? I'm game"

Frodo the Loyal Ring Bearer Though Now Not so Lonely: "Awesome! No more boats!"

Sam the Loyal Gardener and Eavesdropper: "WOOHOO! NO MORE BOATS! PARTY! *starts dancing*"

Frodo the Lonely Ring Bearer Though Now Not so Lonely: "*joins dance*"

_Frodo the Lonely Ring Bearer Though Now Not so Lonely, Sam the Loyal Gardener and Eavesdropper signed out of the convo and are dancing_

_Boromir the Dead Guy, Glorfindel the Awesomest Balrog Slayer Around, Gandalf the Old Guy so Unoriginal signed into the group 'WOOHOO I'M DEAD, BUT STILL HERE, I SHALL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! Being dead is boring!'_

B.D.G: "Aww man being dead is boring! How did you guys do this?"

G.A.B.S.A: "Well annoying Namo was always fun!"

G.O.G.U: "I wouldn't do that if I were you Boromir"

B.D.G: "Why not?"

G.O.G.U: "Because he doesn't forgive easy!"

B.D.G: "But how come Glorfy got to come back?"

G.A.B.S.A: "I resent that name!"

B.D.G: "Sorry!"

G.O.G.U: "Glorfindel was sent back because Namo was sick and tired of having to watch where he stepped even in his own house! He sent Glorfindel back because Glorfindel kept causing havoc"

G.A.B.S.A: "I resent that statement too"

G.O.G.U: "It's a compliment! Not many can annoy Namo the way you did"

G.A.B.S.A: "Then thank you?"

B.D.G: "I'm bored! I'm gonna go haunt my brother! Bye!"

_Boromir the Dead Guy signed out of the convo_

G.A.B.S.A: "Oh no!"

G.O.G.U: "*sigh* what have they done now?"

G.A.B.S.A: "Let's just say that maybe this group will have two more members, two identical members who were murdered by their now hot pink haired father"

G.O.G.U: "Oh!"

G.A.B.S.A: "*sigh* Better go stop Elrond from murdering them!"

_Glorfindel the Awesomest Balrog Slayer Around and Gandalf the Old Guy so Unoriginal signed out of the convo_

_Thranduil the Greatest Elf King, and Father to Ever Rule Mirkwood, Elrond the Most Wisest of the Wise, Glorfindel the Awesomest Balrog Slayer Around, Gandalf the Old Guy so Unoriginal, Galadriel the Powerfulest Wise One of All the Wise, Celeborn the Wonderfulest Elf Lord Ever to Exist, Dan the Greatest and Most Talented Slayer in Existence Since Forever, Ro the Mightiest Mighty Mumuk Killer signed into the group convo 'I think Legolas and Estel are planning something, HELP! Guys should I run?'_

T.G.E.K.F.E.R.M: "Guys! Legolas's PM is now 'MWAHAHA Adar you better watch out!' Should I be running for the hills now?"

R.M.M.M.K: "Oh! Umm we can't really talk right now, we meaning Adar, Dan and I because Adar is strangling us for turning his hair hot pink, hehe bye"

_Ro the Mightiest Mighty Mumuk Killer signed out of the convo_

D.G.M.T.S.E.S.F: "Yeah Thranduil I would just run!"

_Dan the Greatest and Most Talented Slayer in Existence Since Forever signed out of the convo_

E.M.W.W: "Run and don't stop running!"

_Elrond the Wisest of the Wise signed out of the convo_

G.A.B.S.A: "Umm I can't talk right now, trying to save the twins! *Gasp, shock horror* I know! But I really don't want them to make Namo depressed so I must save them"

_Glorfindel the Awesomest Balrog Slayer Around signed out of the convo_

G.O.G.U: "You could get them before they get you"

G.P.W.O.A.W: "Or you could just coax the twins into doing something to them, they will be so preoccupied with getting the twins back that they will forget about you"

C.W.E.L.E.E: "I would just run!"

T.G.E.K.F.E.R.M: "I shall just run then! *starts running, advisors and friends try to stop King, King pulls authority on them and carries on running* Bye guys! Nice knowing you!"

_Thranduil the Greatest Elf King and Father to Ever Rule Mirkwood signed out of the convo_

G.P.W.O.A.W: "Well Celeborn and I have a kingdom to run, bye!"

_Galadriel the Powerfulest Wise One of All the Wise and Celeborn the Wonderfulest Elf Lord Ever to Exist signed out of the convo_

G.O.G.U: "I'm a loner again! Oh well!"

_Gandalf the Old Guy so Unoriginal signed out of the convo_

_Théoden the Stupidest, Stupid, Dumb, Idiotic King to Ever Gain the Throne, Grima the Most Loyalist Man to Walk and Denethor the Most Mad Man to Ever Own a Kingdom signed into the convo 'I'm a mindless idiot! Any mindless stuff lately!'_

T.S.S.D.I.K.E.G.T: "So been up to any mindlessly, mad stuff lately?"

G.M.L.M.W: "Nope!"

D.M.M.M.E.O.K: "Not lately!"

T.S.S.D.I.K.E.G.T: "You guys are boring! I'm going to go drool mindlessly in the great hall"

_Théoden the Stupidest, Stupid, Dumb, Idiotic King to Ever Gain the Throne signed out of the convo_

G.M.L.M.W: "Well I better go and instruct the mindless fool"

_Grima the Most Loyalist Man to Walk signed out of the convo_

D.M.M.M.E.O.K: "I'm so bored! Maybe I shall go set fire to someone! Hmm Faramir's not back yet! Dammit! Oh well some other unlucky soul then!"

_Denethor the Most Mad Man to Ever Own a Kingdom signed out of the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: MWAHAHA!_

_Grace: "Aww i made Thranduil run for the hills! LOL i don't blame him!"_

_Grace: "Can anyone else see the Elven lord with hot pink hair? Anyone? Oh yeah i have to thank my friend, extended sister Tasha, because she got pink dye in her hair, but it came out, but it was there"_

_Grace: "MWAHAHAHAH Thranduilion I don't know what you are talking about! I would never kill Haldir! *innocent smile*"_

_Grace: "Daisy how could you laugh at my torment? How? You cruel EVILE person! speaking of EVILE I'm waiting for another update, but i don't want to threaten you because you'll just hurt someone else, *turns to people in Daisy's story, 'I'm so sorry whoever it was that i ended up getting injured, I'm so sorry'*_

_Grace: "Laura! My little sister! I believe you're secretly reading this! I shall dedicate a chapter to you! Sometime in the near future! The Chapter shall have attributes of the Omnomnoms (easier to use than our now name, lol, and with less explanations)"_

_Grace: "Anyone else who reviewed, added me to fav, alerts, thanks guys!"_

_Grace: "Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out and has the house to herself *relax*"_


	12. Code Language!

Ello guys!

This chapter will be very very confusing and not really funny, but i just had to do this, because i couldn't get this stupid code thing outta my head

This chap is the group Thranduil created

Dammit ff.n hates me!

Good news: Just six more school days to go! I want chocolate *tries to wave away the sound of Tasha's voice saying 'Grace needs to eat less chocolate and junk food and more dairy products other than coffee and eat more fruits and veges' it doesn't work and the voice repeats*

Bad news: Psycho class mate has rejoined my class *screams 'We're gonna die! We're all gonna die! I had a good life but now I'm gonna die!' over and over then screams 'We're gonna die the most painful, horrific, gruesome deaths and all because of psycho and his name being mocked! I'm gonna die! OMG I'm gonna die!' over and over again*. I don't have any chocolate to eat *image of Tasha looks happy*, i need comfort food

The final testament of Grace Coffey is as follows

My computer goes to anyone but my brother, my camera goes to whoever wants it, my phone goes to whoever needs it, my dvd's go to people who want them, my clothes can be sold, my bed goes to the needy, in fact just give everything to the needy, but... (but all that follows) my silver ring i want that to be buried with me, it was a gift from Nana and it is real silver i want that to go with me, i want Lord of the Rings and any other Tolkien book i own and want to own to be buried with me to, i wish to be laid to rest anywhere on the old set of the Lord of the Rings movies (Ithilien works for me), or on the set of the hobbit! Yeah the set of the Hobbit, Mirkwood if you don't mind, near the Palace too, any money that was given to me to spend as i wanted goes to my 7 good friends, Tasha, Lissa, Laura, Annie, Bianca, Katie, Heather (together you could prob get one of you's into the movies, unless of course everyone but Heather is killed along side me), I wish as it was gifted for me that my Tapu (sacred) Pounamu (Greenstone/Jade) Manawa (heart) that i will never see is to be buried with me, as it was gifted for me and was meant to be mine, anything else that i loved in life that wasn't living can be buried with me as long as it is something that i couldn't go a day without and that i loved!

Okay that was my will everyone, you are my witnesses!

Now on with the story

* * *

Code Language!

_Thranduil, Elrond, Ro, Dan, signed into the group convo 'I think Legolas and Estel are planning something, HELP! What does this mean?'_

Thranduil: "Hey guys, Legolas messaged me this 'd.a.e.a.i.a.s.a.i.t.b.w.a.s.p.t.s.j.s.c.p.i.r.d.w.t.f.g.f.t.n.t.y.b.y.g.y.i.i.o.p.t.c.i.s.o.i.h.n.b.l.o.r.i.a.h.y.a.h.a.t.a.g.g.e.i.m.m.r.a.b.' Anyone know what it means? He said it was a message!"

Ro: "*snicker* I can't believe that stubborn Princeling"

Dan: "I know! *snickers* and banning us from helping! Pfft!"

Thranduil: "You know what it means?"

Ro: "Bits!"

Dan: "And pieces!"

Thranduil: "Help!"

Ro: "We are only allowed to give you the first 9 answers"

Dan: "After that, the Princeling has ordered that we not answer anything else and that you must work it out on your own, to make you feel better, Estel sent one to father and we aren't allowed to help much with that one either"

Elrond: "Thranduil! I got a much longer one than you, look! 'd.a.g.e.d.r.a.a.e.r.t.t.p.a.i.a.s.a.v.m.s.b.w.h.b.r.n.s.f.t.d.b.m.a.p.g.c.f.h.l.t.f.a.w.s.b.i.d.h.y.c.r.t.s.d.a.r.k.t.a.b.i.f.t.f.t.y.m.t.t.f.n.a.l.f.t.t.w.t.l.m.r.b.' It's scaring me"

Thranduil: "What are the first 9 answers then?"

Ro: "To yours Thranduil it is 'Dear Ada, Estel and I are still alive, if…"

Dan: "Adar yours are 'Dear Adar, Glorfindel, Erestor, Dan, Ro and anyone else…"

Thranduil: "Well I have worked out how they made this!"

Elrond: "It's the first letter of each word!"

Thranduil: "Yup!"

Elrond: "Let's work yours out first!"

Thranduil: "Agreed!"

Elrond: "So far it's 'Dear Adar, Estel and I are still alive, if…' I'm going with tired"

Thranduil: "Than the next word must be 'but' then 'we are'"

Elrond: "Safe? Staying? Still?"

Thranduil: "Oh! 'Dear Adar, Estel and I are still alive, if tired, but we are still planning things, so just step carefully please, because I…' I think that's it"

Elrond: "The next part has to be 'Really don't want to…' but I am stumped for the next words"

Thranduil: "Can we get any other bits? Maybe starting from the back?"

Elrond: "The last word is bye, before that I believe it is 'Estel is making me something again' so before that it must be 'any way gotta(?) Go' I dunno"

Thranduil: "That looks right, then the something is run, okay so now there is just 'f.g.f.t.n.t.y.b.y.g.y.i.i.o.p.t.c.i.s.o.i.h.n.b.l.o.r.i.a.h.y.a.h.a.t.' if we make the sentence end at 'op' the next part could be 'The crown is okay; it has not been lost or ruined in any way, hope you are happy about that' I think"

Elrond: "Yes that looks right, then the part before that has to be 'injured in our prank' I think"

Thranduil: "Oh that little… it's 'Dear Adar, Estel and I are still alive, if tired, but we are still planning things, so just step carefully please, because I really don't want to feel guilty for the next thousand years because you got yourself injured in our prank. The crown is okay; it has not been lost or ruined in anyway, hope you are happy about that, anyway gotta go, Estel is making me run again, bye' that little…*shakes head*"

Ro: "Perfect! You got it all correct!"

Thranduil: "Princeling is gonna get it when I see him next"

Dan: "Okay now work out Ada's"

Elrond: "What were the words again? That code fried my brain!"

Dan: "The words are 'Dear Adar, Glorfindel, Erestor, Dan, Ro and anyone else…'"

Elrond: "I'm guessing 'Anyone else reading this' and if it is something like Legolas's the next words are 'The Princeling and I are still alive, very much so'"

Thranduil: "*sigh* the next words are undoubtedly 'But we have been running non stop for…' and I can't get the rest"

Elrond: "'Three days, because Merry and Pippin got caught/captured, Frodo…"

Thranduil: "'Has left the Fellowship along with Sam, Boromir is dead.' That's all I can get"

Elrond: "'Hope you can read this soon…' dar… *stops and sends evil glare at the twins* 'Dan and Ro know the answers…'"

Ro: "Wanna run now Dan?"

Dan: "Yes Ro! NOW!"

_Dan and Ro have left the convo and are now running for their lives_

Thranduil: "'But I have forbidden them from telling you more than the first nine answers…' typical"

Elrond: "*sigh* it's easy now 'Legolas has forbidden them too. Will talk later! Must Run! Bye' that boy… *shakes head*"

Thranduil: "I need a Panadol! And I am going to go to bed, and try to regain some brain cells later"

Elrond: "That sounds like a good idea! I am going to go tell Glorfindel to watch the twins and then I shall go find a Panadol and go to sleep"

Thranduil: "Bye!"

Elrond: "Bye!"

_Elrond and Thranduil have left the convo_

_Dan and Ro have signed into the convo_

Dan: "Well they figured it out Ro!"

Ro: "And they got it perfectly!"

Dan: "But how…*stops and evil glares someone who isn't there*"

Ro: "Haldir?"

Dan: "Yes! I think Haldir has been teaching them something or other about our secret codes and I… *cuts off as he sees something*"

Ro: "Glorfindel?"

Dan: "Glorfindel!"

Ro: "RUN! *is running away*"

Dan: "*Has joined his twin and is now running away*"

_Dan and Ro signed out of the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: MWAHAHA lol. My friend (tasha, the one who wants me to eat healthier) made this code today that only used the first letter of every word she want the person to know so 'ilysm' would be 'I love you so much' in English, since then the possibilities have been swimming around in my head, and i can't get rid of them, so anyone wanna figure out what this means? Daisy, Thranduilion, i expect you too try because it is about you ['ddatstitfisdactygbygaaabic'] that part was for Daisy and Thranduilion, the other part you all should be able to try with is 'wgdygwmtwnciagtgwelagiydtm' if you think you got it then enter it in the review and answer the question, i'll answer it all next chap lol 'that's a clue'_

_Grace: "Thanks for the reviews guys!"_

_Grace: "MWAHAHAHA!"_

_Grace: "Gracey-Monkey-Mash is tired, hungry, bored, waiting for Lie to Me to be on, and is out!"_


	13. Yay Horses! No More Running!

Ello guys

This is prob the shortest chap yet, shortest because I'm depressed and tired

I dedicate this to Laura, I LOVE YOU MY LIL SIS, who is helping with my depression by just being her awesome self

Bad news: My friend's birthday was ruined by two other friends today said two other friends had a small falling out with my other friends, tears were shed very much today, and everyone of my friends had a very bad and depressing day!

Good news: Friends are back together i think, still doesn't change my depression, school is almost over just 5 days left

* * *

Yay Horses! No More Running!

_Legolas, Estel and Gimli signed into the convo 'The Three Hunters, Riders of Rohan, Grammar and spelling!'_

Legolas: "Riders approach!"

Estel: "Owesome!"

Legolas: "Yeah I know… wait what?"

Estel: "I said Owesome, you know with an o?"

Legolas: "It's awesome with an a not o"

Estel: "Oh!"

Legolas: "No A!"

Estel: "I KNOW!"

Legolas: "Oh!"

Estel: "No A!"

Legolas: "I KNOW!"

Estel: "Oh!"

Gimli: "SHUT IT!"

Legolas: "Oh!"

Estel: "Oh!"

Legolas: "Hide!"

Gimli: "*grumble*"

Estel: "Riders of Rohan! *screams at Riders*"

_Eomer and the Riders of Rohan have joined the group 'The Three Hunters, Riders of Rohan, Grammar and Spelling!'_

Legolas: "Oh just destroy the game then! It's all good Estel! Me and Gimli don't mind"

Gimli: 'I! Gimli and I!"

Legolas: "What?"

Gimli: "Never mind!"

Eomer: "Do I have to look like a complete fool now?"

Estel: "Yes!"

Eomer: "*grumble* fine!*sigh*What are you three doing in the Ridermark? *rolls eyes*"

Estel: "That just didn't sound very enthusiastic! Once more! With feeling! Like this; *adapts enthused voice* We are here searching for hobbits/Halflings same thing!"

Eomer: "No! Just take the horses and go! Oh and we may have killed the hobbits"

Estel: "NO!"

Legolas: "I think he's telling the truth!"

Estel: "I don't believe you!"

Legolas: "Eomer! Don't ask how I know your name! How do you spell awesome?"

Eomer: "Apple?"

Legolas: "Never mind! *cry* I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Gimli: "Thanks Legolas! I really appreciate it!"

Legolas: "Don't mention it! No really don't!"

Estel: "Come on guys! We got horses! *climbs on horse and charges away*"

_Estel has left the convo_

Legolas: "Damn! Wait yay! We have horses! *waits for Gimli and then charges away* Eomer! Don't tell my father you tried to kill me!*called as he rode away*"

_Legolas and Gimli have left the convo_

_Thranduil has signed into the convo _

Thranduil: "Did I just hear that right? Someone tried to kill my son?"

Eomer: *whispers to men* run!"

Thranduil: "I heard that!"

Eomer: "EPP! *runs away*"

_Eomer and the riders of Rohan have signed out of the convo_

Thranduil: "*grumble* typical*"

_Thranduil has signed out of the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Told you it was short. Translations _

_'Ddatstitfisdactygbygaaabic' means 'Dear Daisy and Thranduilion, some time in the future I shall dedicate a chapter to you guys because you guys are awesome and because I can' and '__Wgdygwmtwnciagtgwelagiydtm' means 'What group do you guys want me to write next chap? I am going to go with Estel, Legolas and Gimli if you don't tell me' well to late for that one now Lol but Laura chose this group so i went with it! LOVE YOU SIS! NOW AND FOREVER!_

___Grace: "Thanks for reviews and alerts and favorites"_

___Grace: "MWAHAHAH can't wait for Helm's Deep scene"_

___Grace: "Is tired, has to go wash dishes! Want's more chocolate and is out! until next time *boom!* * Disappears*!"_


	14. Its So Unfair!

Ello again guys!

WOOHOO!

This chap is short, may seem long but that's because of what comes below

Good news: DEPRESSION IS BEAT! I GOT A GOOD REPORT! IT'S THE WEEKEND! 4 DAYS TILL THE HOLIDAYS!

Bad news: I can't get this Maori song out of my head so i am gonna make you guys read it! MWAHAHA and then I'll translate it for you! MWAHAHA

E hara i te mea (It is not a new thing  
No Naianei o te aroha (Now that is love)  
No nga tupuna (Comes from the ancestors)  
Tuku iho, tuku iho (Handed down through the passages of time)

Te whenua, te whenua (The land, the land)  
Te oranga mo te iwi (Is the life for the people)  
No Nga tupuna (Comes from the ancestors)  
Tuku iho, tuku iho (Handed down through the passages of time)

Whakapono tumanako (Faith and Hope)  
Te aroha ki te iwi (Love to the people)  
No nga tupuna (Comes from the ancestors)  
Tuku iho, tuku iho (Handed down through the passages of time)

It's is a very good song, in simple words it is telling us that love is not an invention of today it is something sacred passed down through time, and the land is not of today it was passed on from the ones who came before, hope and faith were not created by today's people they were passed down from yesterday's.

Okay now on with the story and i do not own E hara i te mea!

* * *

It's So Unfair!

_Boromir, Glorfindel and Gandalf signed into the convo 'WOOHOO I'M DEAD, BUT HERE, I SHALL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! DEAD Counselling'_

Boromir: "…And then he told me to go away and never come back because he was having enough trouble trying to live up to my name as it was without me haunting him"

Glorfindel: "And how did that make you feel?"

Boromir: "Unwanted! Unloved! Alone! Upset!"

Glorfindel: "And what are you going to do about that?"

Boromir: "I'M GOING TO HAUNT HIM FOREVER!"

Glorfindel: "No! That's not a good idea!"

Boromir: "But I wanna!"

Glorfindel: "*whispers* And I want to strangle you, but I can't"

Boromir: "What?"

Glorfindel: "*Acts as though he didn't hear him* You need to talk to Faramir! Tell him how you are feeling! Explain things to him!"

Boromir: "And then do I get to haunt him forever? *hopeful face*"

Glorfindel: "NO!"

Boromir: "Aww come on! Please?"

Glorfindel: "No!"

Boromir: "Please?"

Glorfindel: 'NO!

Boromir: "Please?"

Glorfindel: "NAMO!"

_Mandos has signed into the convo 'WOOHOO I'M DEAD, BUT HERE, I SHALL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! DEAD Counselling'_

Mandos: "*sigh* What Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel: " I SWEAR TO YOU THAT IF YOU DO NOT TAKE HIM BACK TO THE HALLS AND KEEP HIM THERE I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL MYSELF AND STRANGLE HIM AND THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE ME BACK IN THE HALLS TOO!"

Mandos: "Boromir! Get! Go! Leave!"

Boromir: "*grumble* DISCRIMINATION! If I was alive you wouldn't be caring"

Glorfindel: "IF YOU WERE ALIVE I WOULDN'T BE TALKING TO YOU!"

Boromir: "Maybe I'll haunt you forever instead!"

Mandos: "*chokes* He didn't mean that Glorfindel! He was just joking! He-he!*stutters* BOROMIR! GET THE HELL BACK TO THE HALLS NOW!"

Boromir: "EPP! *Disappears*"

_Boromir has signed out of the convo_

Mandos: "Now that that is over, can I please go back to reading in peace?"

Glorfindel: "Sure! What you reading?"

Mandos: "It's a very interesting book actually! It's about these people from another world, called Earth! Yeah it's such an interesting book! You should read it sometime!"

Glorfindel: "I think maybe Erestor would be better able to read it! What is it called?"

Mandos: "EARTH!"

Glorfindel: "Figures"

_Mandos has signed out of the convo_

Glorfindel: "GANDALF YOU ANNOYING OLD MAN! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME TO FACE THAT? YOU! YOU! FIRST YOU STEAL MY UNIQUE-NESS AND NOW YOU TRY TO GET ME KILLED AGAIN? WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO MANDOS! YOU HEAR ME? MANDOS WHERE BOROMIR IS! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING BORED TO DEATH WITH NO WHERE TO GO BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD AND IF YOU KILLED YOURSELF YOU'D BE GOING NO-WHERE! *screams at top of voice, which is very loud and doesn't seem to be over* I SWEAR IT! YOU WILL REGRET THIS! YOU WILL! IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! YOU WILL BE BEGGING ME TO GET YOU OUT OF THE HALLS! YOU HEAR ME? BEGGING! I SAID BEGGING! NOT ASKING! BEGGING!"

_Arathorn has joined and signed into the group 'WOOHOO I'M DEAD, BUT HERE, I SHALL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! DEAD Counselling'_

Arathorn: "Alright who pissed Glorfindel off? I wanna know! They ruined my day off! I was sleeping very happily on the fake sand near the fake beach with my wife! WHO RUINED IT?"

Gandalf: "EPP! *runs away and hides*"

_Gandalf has signed out of the convo_

Arathorn: "GANDALF!"

_Arathorn has signed out of the convo and is off to haunt Gandalf_

Glorfindel: "*rant and rave some more, then leaves to get food*"

_Glorfindel has signed out of the convo and is on a trip to the healing houses to get some Vicks for his throat, and then he is off to the kitchens._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Told you it was short!_

_Grace: "I am extremely happy, we just got my Battle for Middle Earth PC game back! YAY!"_

_Grace: "Thanks for the reviews guys, they put an even wider smile on my face!"_

_Grace: "Ra-ra we missed you and Lissa today! We got our reports and had that science test! It was easy!"_

_Grace: "Well i have washing to fold! So Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out! Until next time!"_


	15. Circles Are Awesome!

Hey Guys I'm Back!

Okay! The length of this is my fault! But I wrote it when I was banned from the net! In other words I was more than just bored and my mind wasn't thinking!

Don't worry! I think I should be posting the next chapter soon!

* * *

Circles Are Awesome!

_Frodo and same signed into the group convo 'We're going on a Mordor hunt and I'm not scared! Why are going in circles Sam?'_

Frodo: "Hey Sam?"

Sam: "Yeah Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo: "Why are we going in circles?"

Sam: "We're going in circles?"

Frodo: "That's what I just said!"

Sam" Aw! Circles are awesome!"

Frodo: "As true as that statement is, we need to get out of here!"

Sam: "How 'bout we just ask Gollum to help out? I mean he has been following us!"

Frodo: "Shit! Really?"

Sam: "Yes! Haven't you heard him at night going 'Precious! My precious! Gollum! Gollum'? It's pretty hard to miss!"

Frodo: "That was him?"

Sam: "Ah! Yeah!"

Frodo" Shit! Sorry! I thought it was you!"

Sam: "*sigh* Thanks!"

Frodo: Sorry!"

Sam: "*mutters*"

_Sam and Frodo signed out of the convo

* * *

_

_A/N: Told you it was short! Sorry about that! Sam and Frodo's parts in the movie and books kinda didn't interest me much! There wasn't that much action! But I still know what happens to them!_

_Anyway! N.W.Y.W Is still being written! But I need to set out my time correctly! _

_Grace: Thanks for the reviews guys! And for adding me to alerts! I appreciate it_

Grace: Well Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out! For now!


	16. Negotiations!

Okay! I know I said I would post this soon! To me this is soon!

It's short again! Only because I am supposed to be finishing my 4 pages of trig work and vacuuming the house and stuff like that! You are lucky! It's also short because I'm sick and not in the mood! So yeah!

NWYW is still being written! It's on hold until my muse returns! She's gone on holiday!

_

* * *

Negotiations!_

_Merry and Pippin signed into the group convo "SAVE US FROM THE EVILE ORCS! Bubbles, passes, confusion and more!"_

Pippin: *whispered* Merry!

Merry: What?

Pippin: Dammit! I wanted to be the only coherent Hobbit again!

Merry: I'm so sorry to burst your bubble!

Pippin: You should be!

Merry: *face palm*

Pippin: Where are we anyway?

Merry: Umm! Pass!

Pippin: Gee! Thanks for all you're help! I'm going to send you a thank you basket when all of this is over! *sarcasm*

Merry: Really? Thanks Pip!

Pippin: Aww! Jeez!

Merry: I was just joking!

Pippin: Oh! My bad!

Merry: So where are we?

Pippin: No idea! Wait! Didn't I ask that just afew minutes ago?

Merry: No!

Pippin: I'm sure I did!

Merry: Well you didn't! You're just confused is all!

Pippin: Yeah! You're probably right!

Merry: *air pump*

_The Orcs have signed into the convo_

Orc 1: Typical! We get stuck with the crazy ones!

Orc 2: That's always the way!

Orc 3: Why?

Orc 4: Because we have bad luck!

Orc leader: Keep moving!

_The Orcs signed out of the convo_

Merry: What was that all about?

Pippin: Pass! Now go back to sleep!

Merry: Why?

Pippin: Because I want to reclaim my title as 'Pippin the Coherent Hobbit!' Duh!

Merry: *grumble* Why did I get stuck with you?

Pippin: Because you love me! Now go back to sleep!

_Merry and Pippin the Coherent Hobbit signed out of the convo

* * *

_

_A/N: Pippin is awesome! So are circles! Anyway! Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapters! Review this one too!_

Grace: Thanks to everyone who added me/this story to favorites/alerts! I really appreciate it!

Grace: Until next time! Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out!


	17. Mindlessness is Awesomeness!

Ello guys!

As short as this is! You are lucky I'm posting! It's a page on my word thing, if you leave the gaps in! :)

The reason I'm posting is because I searched the dictionary for the definition of Parody, for this English thing today and it made me think of my baby! My very own parody! This! Anyway, the definition I got was this '**parody **_v _If you parody something, you make a parody of it' Awesome huh? Well it won't help much if someone doesn't know what Parody means!

* * *

Mindlessness is Awesomeness!

_Denethor, Théoden and Grima signed into the convo 'I'm a mindless idiot! I'm bored!'_

Théoden: "I'm bored! You guys bored or been up to anything mindless lately?"

Denethor: "I tried to burn someone, if that counts!"

Théoden: "I suppose that works! So why did you try to burn them?"

Denethor: "I was bored and Faramir was still not around!"

Grima: "Good reason then!"

Théoden: "I thought you were sacrificing them to me, but okay! That works too!"

Denethor: "Why would I be sacrificing things to you?"

Théoden: "Well because I'm mindless and mindless is awesome!"

Grima: "I believe the turn is 'mindlessness is awesomeness!'"

Théoden: "Nah! Can't be!"

Grima: "How would you know? You're just a mindless old fool!"

Théoden: "Thank you!"

Grima: "Idiot! Old fool! *mutters and leaves*"

_Grima signed out of the convo_

Denethor: "What was that all about?"

Théoden: "No idea! He's a mindless idiot, remember?"

Denethor: "Right! I knew that!"

Théoden: "Ohh! People have come to talk to me about something I won't be interested in listening to! Gotta go!"

_Théoden signed out of the convo_

Denethor: "These people are crazy, mindless idiots!"

_Denethor signed out of the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So are you Denethor! So are you!_

_Grace: Thanks for the reviews and things guys!_

Grace: I have the first part of the next chapter started! :) So it shouldn't take me to long to post again! :)

Grace: As always! I appreciate being Favorited or put on alerts! And I appreciate my story being Favorited or put on alerts! :)

Grace: Well! Until next time! Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out!


	18. Being on the run is Boring!

Hi guys!

*hyper speed*I know I said I would post 'soon' and all! But! I lost the start of this chapter and couldn't find it because I cleaned my room! (it was written on paper) And bad things happen when I clean my room, so I messed my room up to see if I could find it and I found it and then had to clean my room which resulted in my losing of the paper again so I had to mess my room up to find it again and then I had to clean it so I typed the first part up and cleaned my room!You're all probably thinking 'why couldn't you just type up the start again?' Well because I wrote it down it wasn't in my head anymore so I couldn't remember any of it and because I couldn't remember any of it, I couldn't type it up again and because I'd already started the last part of the chapter, when I lost it, I couldn't change it and yeah!*hyper speed ends*

You know how last time I mentioned the dictionary and its failed definition? Well! Yesterday we, meaning my friends and I, had and epic battle with our socials teacher, who wrote on the board 'Sealers and Whalers were soon followed by Traders who traded.' Well no duh! Our epic argument was about pointing out the obvious and if Traders sold or bartered things! According to the teacher, they didn't! According to us, they did! We checked the dictionary, forgetting its epic fail last time, and read out the definition of Trade, because Trader wasn't in the dictionary because it fails! Anyway 'Trade _v _to buy and sell goods' which means that the definition of Trader should be this 'A person who buys and sells goods' I don't know about you guys, but that's a pretty good argument! In conclusion: MY SOCIALS TEACHER FAILS!

Here's the chapter! *hides*

* * *

Being on the run is boring!

_Thranduil, Glorfindel, Dan, Ro, Elrond, Gandalf signed into the group convo 'I think Legolas and Estel are planning something! I'm bored!'_

Thranduil: "Hey guys?"

Elrond: "What?"

Gandalf: "Being dead is so boring!"

Glorfindel: "I'm still going to kill you Gandalf!"

Gandalf: "But I'm already dead!"

Glorfindel: "Your point is?"

Gandalf: "Not caring! Right! Well…bye! *runs away*"

_Gandalf has signed out of the convo_

Glorfindel: "*is grumbling*"

Elrond: "Would you stop with the grumbling already?"

Glorfindel: "HE LEFT ME TO FACE THE TORTURE ALONE!"

Elrond: "Yes! I know! You've told me about 50,000 times now!"

Glorfindel: "Oh! Sorry!"

Thranduil: "*blinks* I'm missing something here!"

Glorfindel: "Tell you later!"

Thranduil: "Right! Well anyway! I'm bored!"

Elrond: "Really? We didn't notice!"

Dan: "Ro! Stop hitting me!"

Ro: "I'm in a completely different room! You idiot!"

Dan: "Oh! Sorry!"

Elrond: "Okay?"

Dan: "I think Ro and I shall be going now! "

Ro: "Agreed!"

_Dan and Ro signed out of the convo_

Thranduil: "Well that was odd!"

Elrond: "That wasn't as odd as you would think!"

Glorfindel: "Indeed"

Thranduil: "Well! Anyone want to play a game? Or have a nudge war?"

Elrond: "Pass on the nudge war! I'm up for a game though!"

Glorfindel: "I'm going to go see what the twins are up too!"

Elrond: "You do that then!"

Thranduil: "Feel free!"

Glorfindel: "I shall!"

_Glorfindel has signed out of the convo_

Elrond: "My pick!"

Thranduil: "Dammit!"

_Elrond sent Thranduil an invitation to play 'Chess'_

_Thranduil accepted the invitation_

Thranduil: "White start!"

Elrond: "Fine!"

Thranduil: "*moves a piece* Any reports of trouble-makers in Rohan yet?"

Elrond: "Nope! It's only a matter of time until they do something stupid though! *moves a pawn*"

Thranduil: "Agreed! *continue playing*"

*just play the game for awhile*

Thranduil: "I WON!"

Elrond: "Yes you did!"

Thranduil: "Sweet!"

Elrond: "Indeed!"

Thranduil: "Gotta go! Someone wants my attention! Can't they see I'm on the run from my son and his friend?"

Elrond: "Someone wants my attention too! *rolls eyes*"

_Elrond and Thranduil have signed out of the convo_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Who could it possibly be? I have no idea! :) Seriously! I don't!_

_Grace: Thanks for the reviews guys!_

Grace: Ummm! Next chapter when I can find the time to write! :)

Grace: My muse for NWYW is still on holiday! *grumble* I actually don't know when she'll be back! SO wait patiently! :)

Grace: Gracey-Monkey-Mash is out!


	19. Scared Dwarves, Typing Trees Hair!

I understand I have been gone from this fic for a long, long time! I apologize for that! It was not a lack of jokes, quips or anything of the like, nor was it a lack of interest in this story. It was simply me being unable to bother with trying to find where I was up too and where I was going with this *angel face* Here is the long awaited next chapter! :) Enjoy!

_

* * *

Legolas, Estel and Gimli signed into the convo "__The Three Hunters! _Of Course I'm Not Afraid of the Forest! Hehe… he… *shifty eyed, scared look* Trees are lazy!"

Estel: "Remind me again why we are here…"

Legolas: "Something about the Hobbits and something…"

Estel: "Oh yes, that's right! Well come on then!"

Gimli: "*rolleyes*"

Estel: "-_- That wasn't cool, Gimli!"

Gimli: "Whatever!"

_Estel, Legolas and Gimli have dismounted their horses_

Gimli: "I'll just go treasure hunting in this here pile of Uruks! *proceeds to do so* Hey look! It's one of their belts! Tiny things they are!"

Estel: "*sighs*"

Legolas: "I shall just mumble a lament for them in Elvish, don't mind me! *does so*"

Estel: "*to himself* Wonder what kicking a helmet feels like… *beat* OWWW! *sinks to the ground*"

Gimli: "That was rather over dramatic…"

Estel: "*ignores Gimli* Hey! What do yah know? Kicking that helmet actually helped me find something! :D"

Gimli: "*eyebrow raised*"

Estel: "Don't judge me!"

Legolas: "I'm just gonna stand here and look like I'm meant to be there when I'm not…"

Estel: "*eyes the ground critically* Alright! Someone rolled here… almost got trampled… spread their arms wide and just managed to roll out of the way again… *moves on somewhere else* they crawled… their hands were bound…"

Gimli: "Hold up!"

Estel: Yes! I know! They can't spread their arms wide if their hands are bound! Unless their hands were cut off…*pales, not that you can tell behind the grease and dirt of travel or the facial hair*"

Gimli: "*very silent*"

Legolas: "*stops what he's doing* What? *looks between Estel and Gimli* Sorry! I was just _whipping my hair back and forth, whipping my hair back and forth!"_

Estel: "Never. Do. That. Again!"

Legolas: "Alright…"

Gimli: "Please continue explaining, Aragorn!"

Estel: "*prattles on* Led them into… oh look! Fangorn! :D

Gimli: "Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?"

Legolas: "Oh, I dunno, Gimli! Maybe the orcs and the horse riders and the battle and…"

Gimli: "Bloody elf! -_-"

Legolas: "Don't ask stupid questions then!"

Estel: "Well! Come on then! In! *walks into the forest*"

Legolas: "*follows*"

Gimli: "Err isn't there another way?"

Legolas: "*calls back* Is the Dwarf scared? *snorts*"

Gimli: "Of course not! *hesitantly steps into the forest* *eyes the trees warily*"

_The Trees of Fangorn Forest have been added to the convo_

Oak: "WILLOW! WILLOW! LOOK! I'M TYPING! LOOK!"

Willow: "*yawn* Go back to sleep, Oak!"

Olive: "*tiredly* Will you two pipe down? Don't you know we're meant to be sleeping?"

Elm: "*impatiently* Please do just go back to sleep!"

Legolas: "Hello! :D"

_Oak, Willow, Olive and Elm have signed out of the convo_

Estel: *blink, blink*

Gimli: "*nearly has a heart attack*"

Legolas: "Well that wasn't nice! -_-"

_Estel, Gimli and Legolas signed out of the convo_

_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! ANd let me tell you, those trees are sooooo lazy! _


	20. Lindir in the Skype with Puns

_It's been a really long time since I even updated this story. I don't even know if anyone is still following this story. If you are, thanks. :) There's been a whole bunch of stuff that's happened since I last updated, and a lot of that stuff kind of made it really hard to be all funny and light hearted. But instead of doing my second to last assessment for School EVER, I instead sat down and wrote this little thing. So, hope you enjoy. Also, I apologize for the puns. I just couldn't handle myself. _

_Also, I have no idea why Frodius and Samius, I just wrote that and went 'alright then.' _

* * *

_Frodius Baggins and Samius Gamgee signed into the group convo 'What in the name of Eru is Skype? And where is my MSN?' _

Frodius: Hey, Sam?

Samius: Yus?

Frodius: What's this Skype thing?

Samius: I don't know, Mr Frodo, I think they brought out MSN? I'm not entirely sure. It's probably the work of Sauron.

Frodius: Hmm, probably. I don't like it, it's weird.

Samius: It does have no word limit though, so that's a bonus.

Frodius: This is true…

_Precious joined the group convo 'What in the name of Eru is Skype? And where is my MSN?'_

Precious: GONE! THE PRECIOUS IS GONE! THEY STOLE IT FROM US! FILTHY, NASTY HOBBITSES! THEY STOLE IT FROM US!

Frodius: Uh…

Precious: GONE, GONE, GONE!

Samius: Chill out, dude, it's just Skype.

Precious: THE PRECIOUS IS RUINED!

Frodius: … Hey, Gollum, I hear there's still MSN in Mordor.

Precious: … PRECIOUS?!

Frodius: Yes, I hear Sauron's hoarding it all for himself!

Precious: WICKED! TRICKSY! FALSE!

Frodius: I know, right? It's so unfair! But if you help us get to Mordor we'll help you steal the MSN.

Precious: … we will take the Hobbitses to Mordor.

Frodius: Sweet. Give me a minute will you?

Precious: Of course. Gollum. Gollum.

Master: Alright, I'm back.

Samius: Really, Mr. Frodo?

Master: Yes Sam.

Smeagol: Come on, Master. Come on, Fat Hobbit. Smeagol knows the way!

Obi-Wan: I have a bad feeling about this.

Master: You always have bad feelings, Sam.

_Master, Obi-Wan, and Smeagol signed out of the group convo. _

* * *

_Thranduil of Smirkwood and Lindir of Doneland signed into the group convo 'Elves against Dwarvish nonsense'_

Thranduil of Smirkwood: Lindir, I can't believe they brought out MSN! How do I even use this?

Lindir of Doneland: It's disgusting. I hate it! Who do those Dwarves think they are? Eugh!

Thranduil of Smirkwood: Eugh. Though the no word limit is nice…

Lindir of Doneland: It really is. Now I can spam Lord Elrond without having to stop every few lines. That part is really beautiful, but everything else does not make sense… I miss my old MSN.

Thranduil of Smirkwood: And what are these emoticons? I mean really!

Lindir of Doneland: And you can't have different font, or backgrounds. I just… surely the Dwarves should be able to come up with something more aesthetically pleasing? They ARE Dwarves after all, isn't that their job?

Thranduil of Smirkwood: Indeed, indeed. Galion tells me there's no way to get my MSN back, so we're going to just have to get used to this… thing. Eugh.

Lindir of Doneland: Oh, joy!

Thranduil of Smirkwood: Oh, ohh, Erestor's buzzing us in the other convo!

Lindir of Doneland: It's probably about the thing… *sigh*

_Lindir of Doneland and Thranduil of Smirkwood signed out of the convo._

* * *

_Thranduil of Smirkwood, Lindir of Doneland, Erestor of Erebored, Galion of Eyesingourd, Haldir of Mineus Moregold, Rumil of Carn Damn, Orophin of Awthanks signed into the convo 'So Done With Everyone's Shizzlewizzle.'_

Thranduil of Smirkwood: Ohh, we're all here, it must be something good.

Erestor of Erebored: Elrond's sending Arwen over the Sea. But get this, Lindir has to be her escort.

Lindir of Doneland: Joy.

Haldir of Mineus Moregold: That explains your Skype name.

Lindir of Doneland: You of all people know how hard it is to escort Lady Arwen.

Haldir of Mineus Moregold: Well, we never so much escorted her as come along for the trip…

Rumil of Carn Damn: Honestly, I think we got more out of those trips than she did.

Orophin of Awthanks: You realize she's in all likelihood not even going to get past the Ford, right?

Lindir of Doneland: Of course I realize that, Orophin, I can't exactly tell Elrond that now, can I?

Orophin of Awthanks: True… When's she sailing?

Lindir of Doneland: Oh I don't know yet, Elrond hasn't decided. He hasn't told her yet either.

Rumil of Carn Damn: Oh. That'll go gr9!

Lindir of Doneland: My thoughts exactly.

Galion of Eyesingourd: Pictures or it didn't happen.

Thranduil of Smirkwood: Well, not exactly, no pictures it probably did happen, but pictures we have proof and can laugh about it until the breaking of the world.

Galion of Eyesingoard: That too…

Haldir of Mineus Moregold: Oh, Lady Galadriel wants to talk to my brothers and I… we'll be back.

_Haldir of Mineus Moregold, Rumil of Carn Damn, and Orophin of Awthanks signed out of the convo._

Erestor of Erebored: Oh, I forgot about that. Turns out there is probably gonna be a massive battle going down in Rohan shortly and Elrond and Galadriel have been discussing whether they should intervene.

Thranduil of Smirkwood: … I'm never invited to these things! *sulking*

Erestor of Erebored: You have your hands full with Dol Guldur!

Thranduil of Smirkwood: This is true…

Lindir of Doneland: Personally I don't think we can spare any troops. There have been a lot more attacks lately, and Lorien has been dealing with more enemies as well.

Galion of Eyesingoard: Sauron's army is getting more confident, and with Saruman's roaming freely across the land, I'm not surprised.

Erestor of Erebored: They'll have to be challenged at some point, right?

Thranduil of Smirkwood: Of course, when Theoden stops being an idiot…

Lindir of Doneland: Well, he's kind of 'possessed' so I don't know if we can blame him…

Thranduil of Smirkwood: True but… Galion.

Galion of Eyesingoard: I see them.

Thranduil of Smirkwood: We'll return later, we have a bit of a bug problem…

_Thranduil of Smirkwood and Galion of Eyesingoard have signed out of the convo._

Erestor of Erebored: Well, Lindir, think we can slip into the Hall of Fire and find out a few more things?

Lindir of Doneland: I think we'll have a fair chance, yes.

Erestor of Erebored: Alright then, and bring your harp.

Lindir of Doneland: It lives in the Hall of Fire.

_Erestor of Erebored and Lindir of Doneland signed out of the convo._

* * *

_AN: We'll get back to following the LotR storyline next time, maybe, and it might be less punny. Not sure yet. Anyways. By for now guys. _

_Oh, and just for the purposes of within Middle-earth. Skype is owned by the Dwarves, MSN was a Human invention, and the Elves kind of own Google so... _


	21. Bugger This For A Lark

_A Christmas gift. Here you are. :) I can't remember if I've stated previously, but I'm pretty sure I'm going off the movies for this series... unless I get the overwhelming urge to throw book stuff in... _

_A note on Celeborn's name: I say 'Sally-born' when I say his name instead of 'Kelly-born' how I'm pretty sure it's meant to be pronounced so... deal with it._

_A note on Galadriel's name: Ser Galahad, that's all you need to know, really..._

* * *

_Gandalf the Reborn came online._

_Gandalf the Reborn joined the convo 'What the Devil is Going on Here?' and added Ser Gala-driel and Sally Born-Sally Dead to the convo._

Gandalf the Reborn: I SHALL DESTROY- Shhhiiii-! Where the devil am I? What the devil is going on here?!

Ser Gala-driel: Apparently Namo decided he didn't want you in his Halls messing things up.

Gandalf the Reborn: A wise choice.

Sally Born-Sally Dead: Oh, indeed. A wise choice indeed, now we're stuck with you… *beat* I-I mean… welcome back, Gandalf! We've missed you so! *innocent smile*

Gandalf the Reborn: Oh, haha, very funny, Celeborn! -_- Just give me some clothes and point me towards Rohan!

Sally Born-Sally Dead: Your wish is my command… Rohan is that way.

Ser Gala-driel: And take these clothes.

Sally Born- Sally Dead: And be on your way.

Gandalf the Reborn: I feel so unwelcome.. *cries*

_Gandalf the Reborn left the Convo 'What the Devil is Going on Here?'_

Sally Born-Sally Dead: That's because you are!

Ser Gala-driel: That's a bit uncalled for, love…

Sally Born-Sally Dead: He forgot it's my birthday today…

Ser Gala-driel: Oh…

_Sally Born-Sally Dead and Ser Gala-driel signed out of the convo._

* * *

_Merry Christmas and Pippy New Year signed into the group convo 'Trees are actually really angry and I don't know why Legolas dotes upon them?!'_

Merry Christmas: I feel like Legolas has given me an inaccurate expectation for trees.

Pippy New Year: Why? Because he made you think they were actually nice and not rib crushing?

Merry Christmas: Yes. Exactly.

_I Am An Ent joined the group convo 'Trees are actually really angry and I don't know why Legolas dotes upon them?!'_

I Am An Ent: Come now…

Merry Christmas: Oh here we go.

I Am An Ent: Little Orcs…

Pippy New Year: It's a good thing we've still got most of our lives ahead of us, eh, Merry?

I Am An Ent: I've told you…

Merry Christmas: *heavy sigh* Wake me up when he's finished, will you?

I Am An Ent: That I am…

Pippy New Year: Why don't we both just sleep? He HAS to wake us up when we reach Saruman, right?

I Am An Ent: An Ent.

Merry Christmas: Ohh, that's true. Good Day/night to yah then, Mr. Took.

I Am An Ent: I am no…

Pippy New Year: Good Day/night to you, Mr. Brandybuck.

_Pippy New Year and Merry Christmas left the group convo. _

I Am An Ent: Tree!

_I Am An Ent left the group convo._

* * *

_Obi-Wan, Precious, Smeagol , and Master signed into the Convo 'Gollum is a stinkier stinker than the entire bog!'_

Smeagol: That's not very nice, is it Precious?

Precious: No. No it isn't.

Obi-Wan: You have been glaring at me all morning, I don't care if your feelings are hurt. Besides, you're the one who led us into this stinking bog!

Precious: Master asked us to takes him to Mordor.

Smeagol: So we takes him to Mordor!

Precious: And poor Precious must starve while nasty Hobbitses eats their stinky elven bread.

Obi-Wan: You didn't want any. Don't compla… Oh, Master Frodo!

Frodo: *just casu taking a nap in the water, it's cool*

Precious: *exasperated* Stupid Master. *pulls Frodo out* Don't follow the lights!

Frodo: … oh.

_Obi-Wan, Precious, Smeagol, and Master signed out of the convo._

* * *

_The White Wizard, Merry Christmas, Pippy New Year, and I Am An Ent signed into the group convo 'Surprise, mother fudgers! Bet you didn't expect to see me here! :D'_

Pippy New Year: Oh, whoa! Whoa, Treebeard! Whoa! You can't just throw Hobbits around like that!

Merry Christmas: Indeed, Hobbits are very delicate creatures, you need to treat them with care and respect… and you need to give them a lot of food…

Pippy New Year: Foooodd…

The White Wizard: Yes, Treebeard, these two are definitely Hobbits.

I Am An Ent: Very well, Young Master Gandalf.

Pippy New Year: GANDALF?! :D

Merry Christmas: Gandalf!

The White Wizard: Well met.

Merry Christmas: *muttering* Comes back from the dead and all he has to say for himself is 'well met' why I oughta…

Pippy New Year: Gandalf! ^_^

The White Wizard: There's much to discuss, I would prefer to do so in person, however, as my iStaff is about to die and I need it to talk to the others… :/ You can't find proper power sources in Fangorn, it's really distressing…

Pippy New Year: I know, Merry and I are almost powerless… our iKnives are down to about 20% battery between the two of them…

The White Wizard: Bugger this place for a lark…

_The White Wizard, Pippy New Year, Merry Christmas, and I Am An Ent signed out of the convo._

* * *

A note on their devices: Gandalf has an iStaff, Merry and Pippin have iKnives, Frodo has an iRing, Sam has an iSpade, Legolas has an iBow, Gimli has an iAxe, and Aragorn has an iSword. Technology in this Middle-earth is kind of awesome? And comes in all kinds of different shapes and sizes... Don't ask me questions about how all these things work, okay? I don't even have an iphone, so how would I know? :P

(Sauron used to have an iRing, but someone stole it, so now he has an iEye. :P)

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :D


End file.
